Forbidden attraction
by Ridley160
Summary: Daisuke realizes that maybe he and Satoshi share something more than just a common friendship.But when Emiko discovers her son's new found sexuality and liking for a Hakari boy, she forbids Daisuke from seeing him.
1. Chapter 1

AuthorsNote: For those of you familiar with my two other stories; I am back as promised! I have been working these past few weeks on some new ideas and I will try to get them up as soon as I can. I have received comments in the past that my chapters are too short so I am trying to make them longer; but that means you will have to wait twice as long for me to post them, however finals are coming up and I have a job so I can't write as much as I would like too.With that said: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: 

1: This story is a Yaoi (guy/guy relationships) if you don't like it don't read it.

2: Krad and Dark will not be appearing much; this is mostly about Daisuke and Satoshi.

3: Graphic content (aka Lemon)is contained in later chapters; you have been warned!

4: I do not own D.N.Angel (if I did Dai and Sato would do naughty things with each other ) Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke Niwa sat in his classroom intensely watching the seconds tick by on the clock; there were only five more minutes left in class and he was anxious to leave. He had made plans for that night and wanted to see them through; he was unsure why he was so excited, it didn't seem to be a big deal. Well at least to other people it wouldn't; but he felt a joy inside that was unexplainable at that moment. He and Riku had broken up a few months ago; there just wasn't that spark that had been between them when they were 14, now two years later 16 years old they had decided to stop pretending and move on. They still remained close friends; Risa as well, currently Daisuke was still single, he hadn't met anyone that he was particularly attracted too.

Both Risa and Riku had tried numerous times to set him up on dates but time and time again it just didn't work out. Riku began to complain that Daisuke was too picky, while Risa defended that he was just particular like herself. They had been discussing that very subject that day during their lunch period, that was when Satoshi had asked to speak with Daisuke.

With the two years Satoshi had matured physically; he was much taller than before nearly 6 foot and his face wasn't as boyish and had a more handsomeness to it rather than cuteness. Being the height he was he was also lean and fit; from still working as a police commander attempting to capture Dark. His hair was the same; the length and style, always hanging down over his forehead and a few strands over his deep blue eyes.

Daisuke was still boyish in his looks; he had grown a few inches and looked a little more matured but he was still the small clumsy redhead that he had always been. His and Satoshi's friendship had grown through the years; as much as it could. Satoshi still harbored Krad who was also after Dark and Daisuke as well, so Daisuke's mother had made sure that he didn't spend much time with him. However at school was a different situation; that was the only place they were allowed to talk to each other.

Satoshi had led Daisuke away from the Harada's saying that he needed to speak with him privately for a moment. When they were alone Satoshi had asked Daisuke if he wanted to stay the night at his house that day. Daisuke was unsure at first; he had wanted to say yes but the thought of what his mother would say made him think otherwise, he mentioned his dilemma and Satoshi surprised him with an answer. He simply said to call her and ask to go over to Takishe's house. The redhead hadn't exactly liked the idea of lying but this was the first time Satoshi had invited someone over for other than business.

Daisuke had called and lied to his mother; now he waited anxiously for the bell to ring. The clock hit 2:45 and he jumped out of his seat as the bell rang, he walked to his locker, gathered his belongings for the weekend and left to meet Satoshi out front. Dark had been particularly quiet that day; it had been a rough night last night so Daisuke assumed he was resting up from the ordeal. They had run into Krad instead of Satoshi and that never was a good thing.

"Daisuke over here." Satoshi called; they had decided they were close enough to be on a first name basis.

"Hey Satoshi…how was 7th hour?" Daisuke asked making small talk as they headed towards where Satoshi's Limo was waiting.

"Wasn't bad…I already know all that stuff though…how was yours?"

"Boring! I hate having Algebra at the end of the day." Daisuke complained. "I'm no good at it!"

"It just takes practice."

"Easy for you to say; you already graduated. You're a genius!"

"I wouldn't say genius Daisuke…I just remember information." They got to the black limo, tossed in their school bags and got in.

"You remember it because your smart." Daisuke continued. "And you're a great artist."

"Hey you are too!"

"All I can do is stupid landscapes…you can draw people and animals…and…you're just so talented."

"It's called being a Hikari; I see something once I can recreate it in a painting, talent has nothing to do with it, it's just my genes." Satoshi explained. "You are the only artist in the whole Niwa family, you have to be proud of that."

"…yeah I guess…" Daisuke shrugged. "Oh well; anyway what did you want me to come over for?"

"Isn't that what friends do? Spend time with each other?" Satoshi asked.

"well yeah…I meant did you have a specific idea of what you wanted to do or just hang out?"

Satoshi shrugged. "Hang out I guess."

"Ok that's cool!" The limo pulled up to Satoshi's apartment complex; the two boys got out and headed for the door. Satoshi pulled out his key and unlocked the door; pushing it open they entered, dropping their bags on the floor by the entrance.

"I haven't been here in awhile." Daisuke said looking around. "Looks the same."

"Well I don't do much here…I'm usually at the station working on stuff." Daisuke nodded. He went into the living room where there was a flat screen TV a brand new DVD player, surround sound speakers and subwoofer.

"WOW! Satoshi when did you get all this?" There was a large comfortable looking couch and a tidy coffee table in front of it. On the left side of the TV was a wooden cabinet. Satoshi walked in leisurely.

"My step dad…birthday, and Christmas presents for the past two years. I don't use them much."

"You have any movies?" Daisuke asked excitedly, Satoshi pointed to the cabinet. The redhead ran over and opened it; inside was a massive collection of alphabetically sorted DVDs.

"Oh can we watch a movie later tonight!"

Satoshi smiled, it was cute how excited Daisuke was. "Yeah sure…if you want. We could also order a pizza if you'd like." He suggested.

"Yeah Yeah! That sounds great!" Daisuke began to pick through the movies of what he wanted to watch that night.

Later on Satoshi decided to help Daisuke with his Algebra homework so he wouldn't have to worry about it during his weekend. He had explained it slowly, and easily and in steps so he could better understand it. He ended up doing over half the problems before it finally clicked in Daisuke's head.

"Oh! You divide!" He exclaimed as it finally dawned on him; he snatched the paper from Satoshi and finished he next problem with no errors.

"You got it Daisuke."

He finished them off; happy that he had finally understood it. "Thanks for explaining it!"

"No problem." The door bell rang. "That must be the pizza…how about you get the movie ready and I'll go pay for it."

"Alright." Daisuke closed up his book and stuck it in his bag. Satoshi stood up and went to answer the door; sure enough it was the pizza boy, a rather cute pizza boy. Satoshi blushed slightly when he set his eyes upon him; the boy handed over the pizza and Satoshi gave him the money, with a rather large tip.

"Oh thanks man have a good night!"

"…you…too…" Satoshi shut the door and set the pizza down in his kitchen.

"Was that him Satoshi?" Daisuke called from the living room.

"…yeah." Satoshi replied, then sighed. He wondered if he would be able to go through with his original intention for that night. Satoshi had admitted to himself that he was gay, a homosexual a few years ago. He hated having to keep it hidden like a dirty secret that he was ashamed of, like his secret about harboring Krad. He had wanted to tell Daisuke for some time now; mainly because he had a crush on the redhead since he met him. Daisuke was his one and only friend and he hated having to keep a secret about his sexuality. He set down two plates and opened the box; grabbing a single slice of pepperoni pizza and setting it on the plate. Satoshi wasn't fond of greasy foods; or mass quantities.

Daisuke came in and piled on three slices. "Wow this sure looks good!" Satoshi nodded absent mindedly. "So you ready for the movie?"

"Yeah sure." Satoshi followed Daisuke into the living room and sat down on the couch; Daisuke hit play on the remote and began to munch on his pizza.

"So what movie did you chose?" Satoshi asked.

"…The Ring, I've never seen it."

"Isn't that a little scary for you?"

"No…I can handle it." Daisuke said confidently.

"If you say so."

-few hours later-

Daisuke sat in the corner of the couch his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes wide and watching the TV screen. Satoshi looked over at him and smirked; it was apparent he was scared, but Daisuke wouldn't admit it. He had asked about five times already if he wanted to turn it off; but each time Daisuke replied with a firm "no." So Satoshi had finally given up; if Daisuke wanted to sit through it then he could suffer the consequences. The movie ended and the credits began to roll; Satoshi took that opportunity to grab the remote and shut off the movie.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." The phone rang suddenly; making Daisuke jump. Satoshi got up to go answer the phone, Daisuke jumped up and stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Answering the phone…why?" Satoshi asked. He looked at Daisuke's frightened face. "Oh…Daisuke it's only a movie…it's not real." He picked up the phone receiver.

"NO!" Daisuke shouted, it was too late, Satoshi answered.

"Hello?" Daisuke stood still waiting for Satoshi to acknowledge whoever was on the other end. He watched his blue eyes widen as if in fear and looked towards him. He shakily handed the phone over to Daisuke; who refused to take it at first, but Satoshi pressed. The redhead carefully took it into his hands and held it up to his ear terrified of what he may hear on the other end.

"…H…H….Hell…o?" He waited. "…Hi mom…" He sighed and glared at Satoshi who was trying to stifle a laugh. "Who? Oh that was…uh….Takeshi's…cousin! Yeah he was playing a joke on me." Satoshi leaned against the wall listening. "Yes I know…I'll see you tomorrow…bye." He hung up and stared at Satoshi.

"That wasn't funny!" Daisuke pouted.

Satoshi smiled. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He teased.

"I'm going to get you back for that!"

"I'd love to see you try…" The blunette taunted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Daisuke made a grab for Satoshi's arm but the boy moved just in time and made a break out of the room; Daisuke turned and followed him, Satoshi dashed up the stairs with the redhead close behind.

"You're never going to catch me Daisuke!" He called back; he went to hide in his room but Daisuke caught and tackled him, the two boys fell on the bed

"Never going to catch you eh?" Daisuke panted; trying to pin the other down, but Satoshi squirmed around and managed to grab his arms and push him up and use his weight to push him down. Daisuke was then flat on his back Satoshi on top and successfully pinning him down.

"…That's what I said." He smirked triumphantly. "Going to admit it yet?" Daisuke shook his head. "No?" The boy below him nodded. "What you can't speak now?" Daisuke nodded. "…Hmm how to fix this…" Satoshi mused. "I know…" He started to tickle Daisuke's sides causing the boy to burst out laughing and squirm around.

"Ok, Ok! You win you win!" Daisuke managed to say through his laughter; Satoshi finally got off the smaller boy and laid on his back laughing as well. They finally calmed down after a few minutes. Daisuke smiled at Satoshi; he had never known that he was so playful, Satoshi had never shown this side of himself before, it was a good sign that maybe he was finally breaking out of his shell. "I'm glad you invited me over Satoshi."

"I'm happy you've enjoyed it here." Satoshi wondered if perhaps now was a good time to tell Daisuke his little secret; but he worried that maybe it would scare off the redhead rather than getting him closer.

"Daisuke…" He began and noticed the boy yawing. "…I uh…I mean…are you tired?" He changed his mind yet again; he had ruined so many opportune moments.

"Yeah…a little." Satoshi got out of bed and went to his closet; he pulled out a T shirt and tossed it to Daisuke. "you can borrow that since you don't have anything else."

"Thanks."

"I'll show you to your room." Daisuke got off the bed and followed Satoshi down the hall to a small guest bedroom. "Is there a specific time you need to be home tomorrow?"

"Um…about 3:00."

"Alright; I'll wake you tomorrow at a decent time…"

"O..O..K…" Daisuke looked around the room a bit uneasily.

"…Did that movie really scare you that much?" Satoshi asked.

"No! I'm fine!" Daisuke defended. "…Goodnight Satoshi."

He smiled. "Goodnight…if you need anything; just come to my room." He shut the door and went to his own room. Daisuke took off his pants and shirt and slipped on the one Satoshi had given him. It smelled like Satoshi; which was a bit comforting for Daisuke, he loved the way Satoshi smelled. Always a clean indescribable smell; he wondered what cologne he wore because whatever it was he could smell it on that specific shirt. He shut off the light and crawled into bed the darkness around him was so thick he could barely see a thing.

His eyes began to adjust to the dim light; but his imagination began to get the better of him, he looked around and saw shadows that seemed to be in the shape of people standing in the room. He closed his eyes and turned on his side so he was facing the wall. But his mind kept wheeling out more images of what may be going on behind his back. He saw her…the girl from the movie in her long white dress all covered in sludge from the well; her pale yet green and blue grimy rotten skin, her hand reaching out to him; the fingernails torn off from her clawing at the walls. The long black hair hanging down over her dead face; swaying as she walks closer and closer. Daisuke was afraid to look behind him; frightened that if he did he would see her and her milky pale dead eyes staring at him; the blue veins apparent under her skin. Daisuke reached for the lamp and turned it on. He wouldn't be able to take this; he got out of bed and left the room. Cautiously he made his way down the dark hallway to Satoshi's room.

"…S…Sa…to…shi?" He called opening the door. Satoshi sat up in bed; he was shirtless and wearing just a pair of boxers.

"Daisuke? You ok?" He asked.

"…I…uh…well…I think since you know I'm staying over…friends usually share the same room when they…sleep over…"

Satoshi smiled at Daisuke's excuse for wanting to sleep in his room. He knew he was scared but wasn't going to let him know that he knew. "Alright…come on then..." Daisuke smiled happily and jumped into the bed; and snuggled under the warm blankets.

"Thanks Satoshi!"

"No problem Daisuke." He laid down and tried to relax. Daisuke was so close to him; he wanted to touch him, hold him, embrace him. But he held back; knowing that such a come on would frighten the boy. Instead he turned on his side and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Daisuke was still feeling a bit uneasy; he scooted closer to Satoshi, close enough to feel the heat emanating from his body. The bluenette was facing him; his eyes were closed and was breathing evenly.

Daisuke supposed he had fallen asleep. Even though it was dark he could see the fine details of Satoshi's handsome face. The way the strands of hair fell over his forehead; it gave him a sexy appealing look, Daisuke imagined him just like that; shirtless and his hair tussled only awake and looking at him with a somewhat hungry, lustful look. Daisuke shivered; the thought gave him pleasurable goose bumps. _What am I thinking! _He wondered. _I shouldn't think of him like that…I mean…Yeah Satoshi is really good looking! Who am I kidding…he's the most attractive guy in our school;…but…why do I have these sudden feelings._ Daisuke thought. He hadn't dated a girl in a long while; not since he and Riku broke up, since then he hadn't even been attracted to any girls. _I'm not…or am I? I do enjoy Satoshi's company; and we get along really well…do I…have a crush on him? _He gently started playing with a strand of Satoshi's hair. _Maybe I do…I was really excited to becoming over here. It felt almost the same as...the times Riku and I were still dating; and would go out together. _He sighed. _But…I've never been attracted to another guy before. _He closed his eyes hoping to sleep on it. _Maybe…time will tell…_ He laid there in bed with Satoshi and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AuthorsNote: ATTENTION A CHANGE HAS BEEN MADE!

I'm aware that in my first chapter I mention that Krad will not be the sadistic lunatic like in my other fics...sorry to say but i've decided to change that. Krad will be his normal Niwa hating self, i'm sorry to dissapoint any fans of him. But I have to do that in order to make this story work. I feel bad for writing that in the first chapter then changing my mind...hopfully everyone will like what I decided to do with this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Next Morning-

Satoshi awoke in his usual morning daze; he stared off into space not fully awake yet, he blinked a few times finally realizing it was morning. He felt something on his chest and looked down; Daisuke's head was resting peacefully on his chest, a light blush rose to Satoshi's cheeks. He thought of waking him up but decided not to; this would probably be the closest he would ever be to him. He smiled and stroked the spiky red hair of Daisuke Niwa; the boy looked so comfortable, he hoped Daisuke wouldn't wake up for awhile, so he could enjoy the moment he had.

The moment he thought was short lived; soon Daisuke began to stir, he stretched and opened his eyes and looked up Satoshi.

"Morning Satoshi…" He smiled up at him.

"…Morning Daisuke…" He greeted, he wondered if Daisuke knew he was laying on him. Daisuke lifted his head.

"How long have you been awake?"

"…a few minutes." Satoshi replied, Daisuke nodded and laid his head back down on Satoshi's chest.

(Hey…Daisuke…what are you doing?) Dark suddenly asked out of nowhere; Daisuke sighed mentally he had hoped Dark would have kept quiet for a few more hours.

"What does it look like Dark? I'm laying here."

(On Satoshi?)

"…Yeah…So?"

(Would you mind maybe…getting off?)

"What's the matter Dark? Make you uncomfortable?" Daisuke questioned.

(Yes it does!) Daisuke didn't care what Dark thought; he was comfortable and wasn't planning on moving any time soon, he liked being so close to Satoshi. In fact this was his chance to get back at Dark for always making him sit through all the things he did with various girls, he could finally make Dark feel what he always did. Or so Daisuke thought that was the reason; in actuality he wanted to do certain things with Satoshi. He began to trace little circles with his finger on Satoshi's bare stomach; he was shirtless so all was available for Daisuke to touch.

(Daisuke what the hell!) Dark about flipped out.

"If you don't like it you can leave." Daisuke felt Satoshi's hand rest on his hip. Satoshi wasn't certain what Daisuke was up to; but if Daisuke was coming on to him, he wasn't going to hesitate in responding to it. As much as he wanted to keep going however something was nagging at him and he knew exactly what. His neglect to tell Daisuke one of his biggest secrets.

"Daisuke…there is something you need to know about me…but before I say anything could you promise me something?"

"Sure anything Satoshi."

"Promise you won't…jump to any conclusions and…leave…"

"I promise." He smiled up at the bluenette reassuringly.

"…I've never told anyone this…but I thought that since you are my best and only friend." He paused a moment and hesitated how to word it. "…you deserve to know who I am…and it happens to be that a big part that makes me is…that I'm gay…" He waited for the explosion; the overreaction, for Daisuke to push him away with a disgusted look on his face, but to his relief none of that happened. Daisuke simply smiled and laid his head back down on his chest.

"Oh Satoshi is that all?" He smiled cutely at him.

(Holy Crap I knew it! And Daisuke what are you doing!) Daisuke ignored the voice in his head.

"…you're not disgusted?"

"Not at all…I'm glad you finally told me." Daisuke continued to touch Satoshi's bare abdomen; he moved his hand along it, feeling the smooth skin. He felt Satoshi's chest rising and falling with his even breaths; they quickened when Daisuke's fingertips brushed past his boxers. "It can take years for people to admit something like that." He slipped his fingertips under the band of Satoshi's boxers suggestively.

"…I uh…" For once in his life he felt speechless. _Is this really happening?_ He thought to himself. _Did Daisuke actually make a move! Oh my god!_ Daisuke slipped his hand a little further around Satoshi's groin, but not yet to where he desperately wanted to be touched. He knew he had to make a move on Daisuke but his mind was a blur. "…I…just know…what I want…" Daisuke didn't quite understand why he was so thrilled with hearing the news; he just knew that he liked the idea of Satoshi being gay, it excited him for some reason.

(Good God Daisuke stop it! Oh…his hand is on your butt! You know I can feel everything too you know that?)

"I told you to leave if you didn't like it." He smiled a bit; sure enough Satoshi's hand had migrated to his behind. He was laying on his side so it was easily accessible. Daisuke lightly kissed Satoshi's chest' his sudden action made the other suck in a breath of air in surprise. Satoshi took that as a definite sign that Daisuke knew what he was doing; he lifted Daisuke's chin to look into his eyes, he was about to take one of the biggest risks in his life, and he was still a little uncertain how Daisuke would react. Closing his eyes and moving closer he kissed the red head's soft lips.

The kiss heated up almost immediately; Satoshi just couldn't control his desires, he slipped his tongue between Daisuke's lips and ran it along his teeth. Daisuke responded by allowing Satoshi entrance, he moaned as he felt Satoshi begin to explore his mouth. He felt Satoshi's weight pushing against him; he laid on his back with Satoshi practically on top of him, his hands holding his wrists down on the bed. They broke apart panting heavily; Satoshi managed to get the rest of himself on Daisuke and began to push his hips against Daisuke's as a sign of his sexual wants.

Daisuke gasped and bucked his own hips in response, he also wrapped his arms around Satoshi's bare back and pulled him closer; wanting more friction between them. Satoshi could feel that Daisuke was aroused; he let up and his hand slipped under the redhead's pants and boxers, he shivered to the sensation of the intruding hand on his erection.

"Sa…toshi…" He half whispered half groaned the name; as his hands explored the heated body above him down his shoulders; feeling his spine, the slim boney hips, and firm buttocks. He lifted his head a bit and began to kiss Satoshi's chest; which eventually turned to practically licking, he ran his open mouth along the skin his tongue extended a bit, he kissed an occasional spot then continued. Daisuke found Satoshi's right nipple and enclosed his mouth over it and gently sucked. This rewarded Daisuke with a low moan from Satoshi; he took the left and gently pinched it between his fingers, causing Satoshi to inhale sharply. Daisuke then switched his mouth to the left and his hand to the right, this time rolling the nub with his hand and nibbling the other.

Satoshi removed his hand from Daisuke's pants and began to pull upward on the boy's shirt, Daisuke assisted him and pulled off the article of clothing and tossed it to the floor. Satoshi then set about removing his pants leaving the boy's boxers. He leaned down and kissed the redhead's neck sensually; he gently sucked on the skin leaving a faint red mark, not yet a hickey but close to it. Daisuke pushed Satoshi onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"A little feisty are we Daisuke?" He teased.

Daisuke smiled "…just when I see something I…want…" He mimicked Satoshi's previous hip movements; grinding against him.

"Since when did I become a uke?" Satoshi questioned.

"…since I got on top…"

The teen smirked. He pulled down Daisuke's boxers, the redhead aided in the removal, finally he was fully revealed to Satoshi. He looked him over for a moment; there was apparent lust in his eyes but he managed to keep himself at bay, for the moment. Satoshi moved to remove his own last article of clothing; he tossed it to the floor and looked back at Daisuke, he was staring at his slim body. Satoshi pulled him close and gave him another heated kiss; full of tongue and saliva, they pulled away panting, they couldn't wait any longer.

Daisuke stared at him giving him a look that said fuck me now. Satoshi didn't want to waste any time; he was just as eager to get things moving. He sat up grabbing Daisuke's shoulders and forcing him onto his back; then got on top to his rightful position as the dominate one. Not that Daisuke really minded; he was after all the inexperienced one, Satoshi seemed to have a better idea of what exactly he was doing. The blue haired teen thrust his hips so his pelvis crushed against the redhead's; their full erections touching and rubbing together with every movement. The sensations were driving both boys mad with pleasure and lust; Satoshi moved his hips rhythmically against Daisuke's; shivers ran down their spines as their desires grew.

"Ooohhmm!" Daisuke couldn't hold back an longer; a moan escaped as he arched his back to press harder against Satoshi, providing him with more friction. "Satoshi more!" He begged the teen on top of him. However Satoshi had other things in mind; he began to slide down Daisuke's petite body trailing kisses along his abdomen as he went. He arrived at the spot he had been aiming for; Satoshi stuck out his tongue and sensually licked the head of Daisuke's cock. "Ohhhhh d…do…that…again!" Daisuke pleaded.

Satoshi obeyed; only this time he ran his tongue along the length, down it and back up to the tip, Daisuke began to run his hands through Satoshi's hair. Next he took just the head into his mouth and lightly began to suck on it; the action made Daisuke moan loudly, the feeling of his privates in that warm wet mouth, he moved his hips forward slightly trying to get more of himself inside. Satoshi didn't object he in fact began to take as much as he could into his mouth; he swirled his tongue around hungrily trying to pleasure the boy he had wanted for so long.

Daisuke was slightly thrusting his hips; he didn't understand why exactly, it just felt so good to be inside the warm cavern of Satoshi's mouth then to pull out slightly and go in again. He was pulling at Satoshi's hair as well, every time his tongue would slide across a rather sensitive spot. The redhead could feel he was getting closer to his climax; he was panting heavily and could feel the tenseness build up around his groin. His movements were becoming faster and more frantic.

"Satoshi…I…I'm…going…to…" He couldn't finish his sentence; Satoshi had begun to suck harder on him, and his words were lost in a loud moan. He arched his back and clutched Satoshi's hair as he finally released his built up sexual tension; he came in Satoshi's mouth who willingly swallowed. Daisuke laid back and felt rather relaxed after his orgasm. Satoshi sat up and looked at Daisuke who seemed to be rather content with what had just occurred. Daisuke sat up and placed his hands on Satoshi's shoulders and pulled him down on top of him; there he gave him a heated and intense kiss which Satoshi returned eagerly.

"It's your turn." Daisuke whispered once they had broke apart; his hand had already found it's way to Satoshi's erect cock.

"Ohh!" Daisuke gently touched it causing the teen to moan. It gave Daisuke goose bumps to hear Satoshi's voice in a such a manner; he liked it and wanted to hear more. He gave Satoshi a gentle squeeze causing the breath to catch in his throat; he arched his back slightly coaxing Daisuke to continue. The redhead began to play with Satoshi's hard on; lightly running his fingers along the length, somewhat tickling it.

"Daisuke…please…stop teasing me…" Satoshi pleaded hoarsely; he liked the feeling of the boys hands on him but he wanted more, he could only take so much of this fooling around, he needed a release and soon. Daisuke lowered himself until he was between Satoshi's legs; his throbbing erection before him, he wanted to pleasure Satoshi the way he had done with him. Hesitantly he closed his eyes and sticking out his tongue he gave the head a quick lick. Satoshi moaned loudly in response to the action.

Daisuke did it again; only not so quick, he got to the point of slowly gliding his wet tongue over Satoshi's flesh. He loved the reaction he was getting from Satoshi; the moans, the panting, the begging for more. He enclosed his mouth over the head as Satoshi had done with him; gently and experimentally sucking and flicking his tongue along it. Satoshi clutched at his bed sheets; he had never felt anything like this before, and the mere thought that it was Daisuke doing this to him sent shivers down his spine.

He wasn't going to last much longer; he bit his lower lip trying desperately to hold back as long as he could. He didn't want it to end so quickly; but it felt so good; that wet tongue touching him in places no one had ever touched. His panting had increased as he started to feel more tense; Daisuke began to suck harder on the head of his cock , that was Satoshi's breaking point.

"Oohhmmmm Daisuke!" He groaned loudly as he reached his orgasm. Daisuke felt the warm wet substance enter his mouth; he opened his eyes in surprise, it was odd he knew it was coming but hadn't exactly anticipated what it would be like. Hesitantly he swallowed the semen; realizing that he actually had enjoyed it, after all it was just more of Satoshi and he wanted as much of him as he could get. He released Satoshi's member and crawled back up top and laid next to him. Satoshi's nude body was slightly sweaty and he was still regaining his breath.

"…Did you enjoy…that as…much as I did?"

"Ohhh yeah!" Daisuke replied enthusiastically.

"We should….do it again sometime." Satoshi hinted flirtatiously.

"hmm we should." He smiled and laid his head down on Satoshi; they remained that way for only a few moments, the phone had begun to ring. Satoshi sighed; their moment had been ruined, he reluctantly got out of bed and answered.

"Hello?...Yes he's here…" He handed the phone to Daisuke. "It's your mother."

"Hi…mom?"

"Daisuke where are you?" Emiko asked.

"I'm still at Sa…Takishe's house…" He almost slipped; he hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Well you need to get home now; remember I promised you a weekend off so you could get caught up on your homework."

"Ok." He sighed; he didn't want to leave, not yet. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"Bye."

"…Bye…" He hung up the phone and looked over to find Satoshi already getting dressed.

"I take it you have to get home?" He asked while slipping a pair of tight dark blue jeans on.

"Yeah…" He sighed getting out of bed. " I don't want to leave though." He grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Satoshi asked looking over at the teen; a T shirt hanging form his hand.

"What if my mom sees you?"

"I can just leave when we're a block away."

Daisuke smiled. "OK then!" They finished dressing and Daisuke went into the bathroom to try and fix his appearance. He attempted fixing his hair which proved useless; it kept springing back to it's usual messy form. Shrugging he just grabbed Satoshi's cologne and sprayed himself quickly; he sniffed it remembering the fragrance. It was the same scent he loved on Satoshi; he examined the bottle it read Eucalyptus Spearmint, he smiled to himself happily, he finally knew what that intoxicating scent was. He came out of the bathroom; Satoshi stood by waiting.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." He followed Satoshi out and they began to walk to Daisuke's house. The walk was silent for awhile; they weren't exactly sure of what to say to one another, it was a bit awkward. They were unsure how each other felt about their most recent activities._ He's so attractive. _Daisuke thought to himself as he snuck a sideward glance at the taller teen. _I still can't believe what we did; it all felt so good and so right. And I never thought I would be so thrilled with hearing that Satoshi is gay; I never suspected he was into guys. Maybe I just missed all the signs…I can be rather naïve at times. _He glanced at Satoshi again. _I wonder how long he has known and how long has he liked me? How long have I hidden these feelings that I have for him? I admit I really do like him. _Satoshi too was having a stream of thoughts running through his mind. _I still can't believe what happened; this is too unreal Daisuke was so into it, was it because he likes me or were both our minds just clouded with lust. _

"Daisuke…" Satoshi began hesitantly. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing!" Daisuke smiled; thankful that the uncomfortable silence had at last been broken. Satoshi had stopped walking suddenly; Daisuke once he realized stopped as well, he backtracked a few steps then waited patiently for Satoshi to continue.

"I feel a little awkward asking you this." He stared longingly at the shorter boy before him. "And I'll completely understand no matter what you answer, I just need to know…"

"What is it?" Daisuke stepped closer so they were only about an inch away, Satoshi swallowed he felt the heat of a light blush rise to his cheeks.

"…Daisuke would you consider; being my boyfriend?" Satoshi finally got out the words now all he had to do was wait for the response. He had been wanting to ask Daisuke out for a few years but there had never been the slightest hint that Daisuke liked him more than a friend. Even now he was unsure of how Daisuke felt about him; just because they had a brief sexual encounter didn't mean that Daisuke would want to go out with him.

Daisuke was shocked when he heard the words; he didn't think Satoshi would have asked him that before. It was so sudden he had to think a moment.

"…Satoshi…I would love to!" He exclaimed happily after a few silent seconds. After taking a minute to think he was thrilled with the idea. He could freely give him a hug or kiss whenever he wanted; and it sounded so right.

"Really?" Satoshi made sure he had heard him right.

Daisuke boldly closed the gap between them. "Yes." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips; then stepped back with a very apparent blush. Satoshi smiled at the adorable sudden shyness Daisuke was having; he reached out and took the boy's hand in his.

"Come on, let's get you home." They began to walk hand in hand until they arrived in front of Daisuke's home.

"Well we're here." He looked at the house then back at Satoshi. "So…I guess I'll see you Monday."

"I suppose so." They reluctantly let go of one another and Daisuke turned to leave; but Satoshi grabbed his arm and gently pulled him close, slightly tilting his head and closing his eyes he placed his lips on Daisuke's and kissed him. Daisuke responded immediately; kissing back eagerly and willingly opening his mouth, Satoshi broke away before things got too intense they were in a public area after all. Daisuke smiled shyly at him; his cheeks had a tinge of pink to them.

"…B…B…Bye Satoshi…"

"Bye Daisuke…" The red head scampered up to his front door; he looked back waved to his new boyfriend then pushed open the door. Satoshi stood where he was for a few seconds when it hit him; he had forgotten to leave Daisuke a block from his house, he turned around and began to head back to his apartment, he swallowed hard trying to get rid of the sudden uneasy feeling.

(…Nervous Satoshi?) Krad's voice could be heard in his head; he sighed heavily, it had been so pleasant when he was gone.

"Yes I am…" He responded in his mind.

(About what exactly?)

"That someone may have seen us."

(Hmm, I suppose that would be bad wouldn't it?)

"Yes it would." He looked back at the house as he walked hoping that his feeling was wrong.

Daisuke closed the door behind him and leaned against it; he sighed happily, he had never felt this way before; not even with Riku or Risa. He removed his shoes and walked down the hall to the living room, he found his mother standing in front of the window looking out.

"Hi mom I…"

Emiko interrupted him immediately. "What are you trying to do to us Daisuke?" She asked still looking out the window.

"Wh…what?"

"You know the risk hanging out with that boy!" She turned around staring at him. Daisuke realized what she was talking about; she had seen Satoshi which meant she knew he had lied about going to Takishe's house, and how much had she seen of them? Up to the point of…

"…Y…Y…You…S…Saw…Us?" Daisuke stuttered.

"I saw enough." She had a stern look on her face; she was apparently furious with him. "You lied to me…you went to his house, and that wasn't Takishe's cousin was it? It was him."

"He has a name mom!"

"I know his name; he is a Hikari the rival of our family."

"He isn't like that mom! He has no interest in our family just Dark!"

"Dark is as much a part of you as you are him." She scolded. "And from what I saw he has a very apparent interest in you." Daisuke was unsure how to respond to that; she had seen them together, what could he say to her. "He's just using you Daisuke; he's playing you." She continued. "He just wants to gain your trust then he will turn on you when you least expect it, like all Hikari's."

"He would never do that mom!" He was loosing his patience with her; he couldn't stand hearing her talk about Satoshi in such a demeaning way, he was the only one Satoshi had grown to trust and confine in.

"That's exactly what he wants you to think Daisuke! He is trying to deceive you; and to go to the point of…I don't even want to think about it."

"Go to the point of what?...Say it mom! Go to the point of what!" Daisuke pushed trying to get her to acknowledge what she had seen; he and Satoshi had kissed and not to her knowing were now currently boyfriends.

"Public affection." She responded through clenched teeth. "It's disgusting, and out of all people my son and another male Hikari. Did you even think what would happen to Dark? Or the risk in all this?"

"Would you stop talking about the stupid risks! I know Satoshi better than any other person; and he is one of the most truthful people I have ever known, I would trust him with my life."

"You may be willing to put yourself in danger but I am not." She paused to collect herself. "I forbid you to see him from now on."

"What!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"I am; I don't want you near him, from now on I want you home by 3:00, no more last minute plans for the weekend. I want to talk with the parents of your friends if you are going to their houses."

"How can you do this!" Daisuke shouted.

"It's for your own good."

"I…I can't believe you…" He turned away from her and ran upstairs to his bedroom; slamming the door behind him and collapsing on his bed. This was a totally new experience for him, he had never had such a heated argument with his mother, and about one of the most sensitive subjects. Satoshi Hiwatari; the teen he had a current crush on.

(Daisuke…) Dark spoke up.

"Not now Dark." He mumbled into his pillow.

(Would you just take the time to understand her; I mean she does have a point.)

"I said NOT NOW!" He shouted in his mind; he didn't want to listen anymore, he couldn't take the constant lectures anymore. Everything had been going so great; now it had all been forgotten and everything was going downhill. He clenched his fist as he thought about what his mother had said. _I don't care; I won't listen to her she can't keep me away from him. Satoshi and I have a connection; I can't even explain what I feel when I'm around him, I won't let her stop me. I can still see him at school; we have two classes together and lunch; I can see him then, and when she sends Dark out to get the artifacts._ He rolled over and sighed; Monday was going to be a tough day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note. OK another important note. It may take me two weeks to update again, I have finals next week and alot of homeowork this week so I can't work on it much. Also I'm having a little writer's block with a certian scene and I don't want to make it crappy; so i'm working on re-writing.


	3. Chapter 3

AuthorsNote: Arn't I nice? I actually update this a week sooner than I had previously suspected! YAY.

Warning mature content contained in this chapter. (lemon...yay?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Monday Morning-

Daisuke glumly walked into the classroom and sat at his desk as soon as the bell had rung. Satoshi who sat in the back noticed the change in the red head's mood; he was usually very happy, energetic and bouncy in the morning, this was a total opposite. Unfortunately class had just started so he didn't have an opportunity to ask him what was wrong; he sat back and tapped the top of his desk with his fingers in thought, it didn't take long for an idea to come to him. Satoshi tore a piece of paper from his note book and wrote a quick note; he folded it up then wrote Daisuke's name on the front and passed it to the student in front of him. They passed it up to the front where Daisuke sat.

Daisuke was poked in the shoulder and looked back; he was surprised to find a person holding out a folded piece of paper out to him, he took it and examined his name written neatly in the middle. He unfolded it and read it.

_Daisuke,_

_What is wrong with you today? Did something happen?_

_Satoshi_

Daisuke wrote a quick reply and passed it back; when Satoshi received it he read it.

_Tell you during lunch_

_Daisuke_

He nodded and tossed it into his bag; whatever it was he hoped it wasn't too terribly bad. They went through their classes until lunch came; the bell rang and the students began to file out of the classroom, Daisuke slowly dragged himself out. He went outside and to the rooftop where he knew Satoshi usually ate lunch; there he waited. It wasn't long until Satoshi found him; he was sitting against a wall his knees pulled up and his head down. Satoshi didn't bother saying anything at first; instead he just sat down beside the boy. Hesitantly he placed his arm around the smaller boy and held him close.

"…Daisuke…why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he pressed.

Daisuke looked up at him sadly. "My mom saw us when you walked me home…she…she says I can't ever see you again!" He leaned his head on Satoshi's shoulder and sighed. "She hates you just because you're a Hikari."

"So what are you going to do about it?" The bluenette questioned. "Are you going to listen to her?"

" No!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Then stop acting so depressed. If you aren't going to listen to her then you shouldn't let her words bother you. You need to just suck it up; act like nothing ever happened, don't let her phase you." Daisuke nodded. Satoshi was right; he was spending all this time just moping around when all he had to do was just try and be happy with what he had.

"I suppose you're right."

"Just don't let her get to you." He hugged Daisuke. "So…is there anything I can do to make this day any better?" Daisuke shrugged. "There has to be something."

"Weeeeell…."

"Yes?"

Daisuke looked up at him and smiled. "Well for starters there is this." He gave Satoshi a light kiss on the lips.

"Hmm; I suppose that will do." He cupped Daisuke's cheek and touched his lips to the other boy's. It was a quick kiss at first; then the second lasted a bit longer. He continued to kiss him repeatedly; every one escalating into something more passionate, they couldn't control the feelings they had for one another. Unfortunately the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to go back to class. The two teens broke away from their heated kiss and stood up gathering their possessions and heading for class. Nothing was said between them; until they had gotten to the hallway where they would go their separate ways.

"I'll see you after school Satoshi." Daisuke waved as he walked down the hall. Satoshi gave him a nod then went on to his own class. The rest of the day was rather uneventful for both boys; they were relieved when the clock struck 2:45 and they were free to go home. Daisuke made his way through the crowded hallway to his locker; there he was met by Riku and another young girl, she was cute, Daisuke had seen her in the halls before but had never talked to her. _I bet this is another one of Riku's attempts to get me a girlfriend. _He thought glumly as he approached the two.

"Hi Daisuke how was your day?" Riku asked him politely.

"Average; I was in kind of a bad mood this morning but things got better around lunch." He replied as he turned the combination lock.

(I'll say…) Dark snuck in a comment; Daisuke chose to ignore it.

"Oh…well I'm glad things are going well…um…I would like to introduce you to somebody." She gestured to the girl standing next to her. She had soft looking dark hair that reached her shoulders; she was looking down at the ground shyly. "This is Rayko."

"Hello." He greeted and opened the locker door.

"…Hi…" She replied; she hugged a notebook to her chest, it was apparent she was a very shy nervous girl, reminded Daisuke of himself.

"Um…Rayko was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?" Riku explained; she had obviously set this up. "And…"

"Sorry Riku." He gathered his books and stuffed them in his bag. " I'm not interested in dating right now." He looked the girl in the eyes to show it was nothing against her. "It was very nice meeting you Miss. Rayko; but I'm not dating any girls at the moment." He shut the locker. "But I wouldn't mind hanging out sometime as friends." She nodded and smiled; Riku stood there and gaped and Daisuke simply waved goodbye and went on his way.

"I can't believe he just turned you down!" Riku began to rant; Rayko simply shrugged.

"Well I never said I wanted to date him…you made me agree to this." She replied quietly. Daisuke walked down the hallway and met Satoshi outside the front doors; he was leaning against the wall as if he had been waiting there for some time.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Riku caught me at my locker and tried to get me to go out with some girl." He explained as they began to walk away from the building.

"So what did you say to her?" He asked.

"That I'm not dating any girls." He smiled. "Which is true; I just failed to tell them exactly why." Satoshi smirked at Daisuke's reply; he could cleverly cover up the truth without exactly lying. He walked the redhead home regardless of what his mother may think; he didn't care what Daisuke's family thought of him, he was intent on proving them wrong. They arrived about a block away from the house were they paused; knowing this would be were they parted. They embraced and Satoshi placed his lips over Daisuke's, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, kissing him roughly and passionately. They broke apart and looked at one another for a moment. Daisuke couldn't believe the happiness he was feeling at that moment; despite how bad he had felt that morning, Satoshi seemed to make all that sadness disappear.

"See you tomorrow Daisuke." He let him go.

"Bye Satoshi…" Daisuke stepped back and began to continue on his way; he looked back and waved to his boyfriend. Satoshi held up his hand signaling his goodbye then turned around and began the long walk to his own home. The young redhead smiled then went on to his house; grinning the whole way, he couldn't contain the warm feeling he had inside. He reached the house and pushed open the door; he was thankful to find no traps had been set that day. He went into the kitchen to find a snack before he started on his homework, he was relieved to find Towa there instead of his mother.

"Welcome home Daisuke!" She greeted him happily.

"Hi Towa!" He smiled at her; it was obvious there was something different about him.

"My you sure are happy today." She mused. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing…I just don't have much homework is all." He opened the refrigerator and shuffled through a few items.

"Hmm." She raised an eyebrow; Wyth jumped up on the table near Daisuke.

"Kyuu!" He greeted Daisuke.

"Hi Wyth how are you?" He picked up the fuzzy rabbit like creature gave him a hug then set him back down.

"Kyuu." Wyth cocked his head in confusion to Daisuke's sudden happiness. Daisuke ignoring his pet's confusion rummaged through the cupboards.

"Towa is there anything to eat?" He asked.

"There isn't much. Oh! I could make you something and bring it up to you!" She suggested enthusiastically.

"I would love that; well I better go start on my homework." He closed the cupboard and left the kitchen. Wyth sat on the kitchen counter and looked up at Towa. "Kyu?"

"Oh Wyth isn't it adorable!" Towa gushed, the white animal simply stared at her. "Little Daisuke-kins is in love!" She sighed smiling to herself. "I better get to work on his special snack!" Immediately she began to grab the items she needed from around the kitchen, Wyth jumped down from the counter and left to find a spot to go snooze.

Upstairs Daisuke happily did his homework; the images of Satoshi and the sensation of his warm lips on his skin were still fresh in his mind.

(Daisuke pleaaase! You're making me sick!) Dark fumed.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?"

(You think about him constantly…Look I understand that you really like him and all that but jeez! Give it a rest!)

Daisuke set down his pencil. "I can't help it; you know what it's like don't you? You meet this person you're really attracted to and just can't get them off your mind?"

(Yeah I suppose.) The thief sighed. (If your mother finds out…)

"She's not going to!" Daisuke cut in. "If I'm really careful things will work out; besides she can't say who I can and can't like. It doesn't work that way."

(I'm just saying that there will be hell to pay if she finds out you're defying her rules.)

"What are you saying?" The red head questioned. "That if you were in my situation you would listen to her?"

(Hell no!)

"Alright, then that settles it. I'm doing what my heart tells me." He ignored Dark and continued with his homework; luckily he didn't have much. Just as he was putting his schoolbooks back into his bag Towa burst in the room with a tray.

"Here is your little snack Daisuke!" She set the tray down in front of him; there was a plate piled with heart shaped cookies with pink frosting and a tall glass filled with what looked like pink lemonade. She grabbed one of the cookies and shoved it into his mouth. "Eat, eat, eat them up! I made the specially for you."

"Wrm umph toofft." Daisuke attempted to speak as she shoved another cookie into his mouth.

"Chew!" She ordered. Daisuke obeyed and swallowed but before he could speak she pried his mouth open and poured the drink down his throat; which tasted very sweet but was not lemonade. He nearly gagged on it, it was so sweet; Towa pulled the glass away as he started to cough. "Well?" She asked.

"Wha…what was…all that!" He managed to say through his coughing fit.

"Oh just a little something." She sang. Daisuke took a small sip of the sugary drink. "It's my special love drink and cookies." Daisuke nearly gagged again.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Oh Dai don't act like no one knows…I caught your little hints, your in love aren't you?"

"Well…uh…um…" He blushed a bright red.

"Oh I knew it!" She smiled.

"So…what exactly does this…love drink and cookies do?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

"They make you so incredibly in love and crazy about that special someone that it's irresistible!" She beamed. "Well I better leave you alone now and get back to your work!" She bounced out of the room and closed the door. Daisuke just sat there unsure of how exactly to react; Towa could have made a real love potion like substance, or it was just for fun. He sighed and settled himself on his couch and laid back with his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling.

His mind drifted back to Satoshi again; as it had almost all day. Only this time they weren't the sweet little flirty fantasies he had been having before. He was feeling a want or more of a need for him; he was having flashbacks of their first time during that weekend, about how appealing Satoshi looked, his slim fit body. "What?...no, no, stop thinking like that." Daisuke scolded himself. But the images where still in his mind; he had a growing desire to be with him.

"…I could probably sneak over there…" He mused. "Get Towa to cover for me and go and see him…Wait…NO! I can't mom will kill me." He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "I think maybe Towa did put something into those cookies." He stood up and began pacing around the room. "Stop thinking about him it will only make things worse." Daisuke repeated to himself; but the more he reminded himself not to, the more he did think of him. "Maybe if I just went to see him for a few minutes…I will get it out of my system…Yeah! That's it!" He headed for the door. "Just say hello then go on my way!" He didn't exactly realize how ridiculous his plan sounded.

Daisuke opened his door and headed downstairs; he was reaching for the handle to go outside when his mother caught him.

"Dai where are you going?" She asked him.

"To Riku's house I forgot I was supposed to help her with a project." The lie rolled off his tongue smoothly; even he was surprised by how convincing it sounded.

"Alright…" She said suspiciously. "Just…be back by 8:00."

"Right mom." With that he pulled the door open and headed out. He walked quickly down the street until he broke out into a full out sprint; the need was driving him mad. It took him approximately half an hour to get to Satoshi's and once he had arrived he wasted no time, he immediately ran up to the door and rung the door bell. He stood there in anticipation; clutching his arms and bouncing up and down slightly as he felt a rush of energy, despite he had run the whole way. The door unlocked and Satoshi opened it; he looked a but surprised to be seeing him standing on his doorstep.

"Daisuke?" He asked slowly.

"I had to come see you." The moment the words left his lips he felt the burning desire to kiss and embrace him; he realized that it wouldn't be so easy to just say hello and leave, this had been a big mistake. Without a second's hesitation he jumped the blue haired teen; hr grabbed his shoulders and pushed up with his legs and wrapped them around Satoshi's waist, all while giving him an intense kiss. Satoshi grabbed a hold of him and staggered backwards a bit almost falling down.

"Daisuke, Daisuke!" He managed to get the teen to stop and get off of him. "What's gotten into you?" Daisuke attempted to kiss him again but Satoshi made him stop.

"…I need you…now." He whispered. Satoshi's eyes widened a bit when he felt Daisuke's hand trail down to his groin. "I want you so bad, we can go up to your room." He pushed himself against the taller teen suggestively. Daisuke couldn't believe what he was saying, or doing, his mind was clouded and he couldn't make himself stop. "We can undress; and you can have me all to yourself." Satoshi swallowed, as appealing as that sounded something just didn't feel right.

"I'm not so sure that you are…yourself right now Daisuke." He managed to keep himself in check while Daisuke groped him.

"What makes you say that? I'm totally myself…just a part of myself that nobody sees." He licked at Satoshi's neck; making him gasp. Daisuke was being so forward it wasn't like him, but he still liked it. "Please Satoshi…lets go up to your room, I need you." The redhead begged him pathetically, he tugged on Satoshi's shirt, beckoning him to follow. Satoshi willingly gave in; he couldn't deny himself an opportunity such as this, he allowed Daisuke to pull him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

As soon as they opened the door Daisuke shoved Satoshi in and shut the door behind him; then he pushed the taller teen on the bed and crawled on top of him. Satoshi was loving the eagerness in Daisuke; he pulled the redhead down and kissed him heavily; twisting his tongue around the other's, he moaned when he felt Daisuke grope his crotch. The redhead didn't stop there; he broke the kiss and in a frantic manner began to undo Satoshi's restricting pants; he leaned down to kiss the blunette as he pulled down the zipper and eased his hand into Satoshi's boxers. He sucked in a breath of air in surprise; he hadn't expected Daisuke to be so forward.

Satoshi pulled up on the hem of Daisuke's shirt attempting to slip it off; the smaller teen sat up and assisted with the removal, when his torso was exposed Satoshi ran his hands along the warm flesh, feeling every part of the young teen he had grown to desire so much. Daisuke set about removing Satoshi's shirt as well, once he threw it to the floor he bent down and lovingly sucked the skin around Satoshi's collarbone. He could hear Satoshi beginning to pant; this area was especially sensitive, the blunette had his hands on Daisuke's hips one moved to the front and he began to unfasten the boy's pants. Daisuke sat up again and aided Satoshi; he fully removed both his pants and boxers, revealing his throbbing erection. Then the redhead set about tacking off Satoshi's remaining clothing, he slid them down the teen's legs and tossed them to the floor. The redhead looked over the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"Oh Satoshi I need you so bad!" Daisuke was still on Satoshi and was fully intent on staying there.

"I take it…you're on top this time?" Satoshi questioned.

"Yes…You're the uke!" Daisuke announced with a smile.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Just because you're on top doesn't mean I'm a uke…" He smirked slyly. "There are ways for me to Seme while on bottom."

"…Will you show me?"

"Eh…" Satoshi hesitated, they were both inexperienced and he wasn't sure of either of them were ready for something like that, but Daisuke looked as if he were about to explode if he didn't get a release. After all Daisuke appeared to be in a kinky sort of mood. "I'll show you…but I must warn you that it may hurt."

"I don't care just do it." The redhead begged while pushing his unclothed member against Satoshi's, making both moan quietly.

"First…I…I'll have to get you ready…then…you can get back on top alright?" Satoshi was panting slightly; he could feel the eagerness to get things going building up. Daisuke nodded and obeyed, he laid on his back allowing Satoshi to get on top. There Satoshi lightly kissed Daisuke's soft lips as his hand moved down the teen's abdomen to between his legs, the redhead let out a small whimper when he felt something trying to penetrate his anal entrance. He realized it was one of Satoshi's fingers once it had fully entered him, it was a strange uncomfortable feeling but not exactly painful, then the second pushed into him which caused him to whimper again. Satoshi sealed his lips over Daisuke's to try and relieve the pain a bit, as he inserted a third finger. He could feel the boy below him wince and tense up, he continued to kiss him to help draw his attention away from there. He moved his fingers around experimentally; searching for that one specific spot that would take the pain away, and be replaced with a pleasurable feeling. He knew immediately when he hit it; for Daisuke let out a quiet moan.

"D…Do…that…again." Daisuke breathed; and Satoshi did, pushing his fingers inside and hitting that specific spot. Daisuke moaned again; he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to the enjoyable feeling. Satoshi did that a few more times before pulling out; Daisuke whimpered disappointedly when he realized Satoshi had removed his fingers.

"I thought you wanted to be on top?" Satoshi whispered closed to the redhead's ear.

"I…I…do…" Daisuke sat up slowly; remembering what he had intended to do. The bluenette laid down on his back and allowed the redhead to straddle his waist once again; both their arousals were very apparent to one another. "…so what do I do now?"

"I'll show you… but you have to sit on your knees." Daisuke did so and Satoshi settled his hands on the boy's hips and urged him forward a bit then he allowed Daisuke to slowly settle himself back down only over his erect member. Daisuke leaned forward with his hands on the bed and pushed himself down onto Satoshi's erection; he could feel it penetrating his entranced, and it felt much bigger and harder than Satoshi's fingers had been. He shut his eyes tightly as he prepared to push down further, this was much more painful than Satoshi's fingers.

He was biting onto his lower lip and was clutching at the bed sheets; the pain was nearly unbearable, why had he agreed to this? He let a whimper escape as more of Satoshi's member entered him. Satoshi tried desperately to ease his lover's pain, he sat up as much as he could and kissed him heavily, trying to draw his attention away from the pain. "It's ok Daisuke…it shouldn't hurt for too much longer." He soothed. Daisuke nodded taking a breath and clenching his teeth in preparation; he pushed himself down forcefully with Satoshi's aid; by pushing down on his hips.

"Aaahh!" Daisuke cried out; all of Satoshi's member had pushed inside of his anus; it was an overall strange feeling; despite the sudden wave of pain he had been overcome with a sensational pleasure he had never felt before. He sat there on Satoshi taking in the feelings; and allowing them both to adjust to the new sensations. Daisuke moved around experimentally; he found that he rather liked the feeling of the blue haired teen's member inside of him.

"…Daisuke...are you ready?" Satoshi panted, obviously Daisuke's movements had a great affect on him as well.

"Y…Yeah…" Satoshi's hands were resting on Daisuke's hips; and he gently pushed him back a little ways to get him moving. Daisuke got the hint and began to rock his hips forward then back; which caused Satoshi's erection to pull out of Daisuke slightly then push back in and hit that specific spot inside. It was slow and sensual at the start but the redhead gradually began to pick up the pace, Satoshi was panting and his eyes were closed as he let the boy on top of him work. He as clutching the boy's slim hips and even assisted in moving him about.

"Oh….ohh." Satoshi moaned over and over the quicker Daisuke moved. "Oh yes, Daisuke this…this is so good!" Daisuke loved the sound of Satoshi's voice right then; and it only motivated him to move faster. He felt Satoshi's hand travel from his hip to his erection and start to stroke him; that little touch alone made Daisuke moan loudly from the almost over stimulation.

"Ohhmm!" He rocked his hips frantically he could feel his climax approaching; Satoshi as well. A few more movements and Satoshi arched his back as he cried out Daisuke's name and came inside of him. He had clutched Daisuke's member as he did which caused the boy to finally release the growing tension he had felt. He came and Satoshi felt the warm substance on his abdomen. They remained in place for a few moments; panting and gaining back their breath. They were still in a daze of the ecstasy that had built up in them; and the raging hormones as well.

"That…was…amazing Daisuke…" Satoshi said once he had finally found his voice again. Daisuke only nodded; he hadn't found his voice yet. "Didn't last…as much as I wanted it to though…"

"I…guess we were…just so…into it…" The redhead finally spoke; he shifted a bit.

"You can get off…if you're…uncomfortable." Satoshi suggested; Daisuke nodded and slowly got off the young commander, it hurt a little and he knew it would probably only get worse. He laid down next to Satoshi; who encircled his arms around him and held him close.

"So…what possessed you to come by and see me? I thought you're mother wasn't going to let you leave the house."

Daisuke thought a moment; his memory was hazy and he didn't even remember what had made him come by, it was just a desire he had felt, and as for his mother he had no clue. "I…don't know…" He replied quietly; he sounded a bit drowsy.

"Should I let you sleep on it for a bit?" He asked in a whisper; feeling a bit fatigued himself after their "workout." The redhead nodded; his eyes already closed, Satoshi smiled and planted a small sweet kiss on his cheek and closed his eyes to take a brief nap himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ ME! -The chapters may be getting shorter so I can update more often...also I'm sort of hitting a writter's block so I don't know when the next will be up, and this will be the last lemon of this fanfiction, Ok?THANKS:)


	4. Chapter 4

AuthorsNote: I'm baaaack! and here is a new chapter for all of you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-awake-

Daisuke yawned and stretched in bed; he didn't really notice the body by him that was holding him. _Hmm…I must have dozed off on the couch I wonder what time it is_. He opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in his room; there was a noise and he realized someone was holding him, looking over and saw Satoshi laying next to him.

"What the?" He exclaimed while sitting up and looking around the room. "How…what…when…?" Satoshi sat up slowly and blinked hazily; he was in his usual sleepy daze.

"Daaark! What happened? Why am I here?" Daisuke called to the thief.

(…Oohh my…) Dark sighed and shook his head; despite the wicked smile on his face. (You don't remember?) He questioned.

"Uh..no…last I knew I was in my room on the couch…" He gasped and cupped his hands over his mouth in horror; then his eyes narrowed. "…Dark…what did you do?" He asked accusingly.

(Me? What are you implying? That I would? EEEWWWWW!) Dark felt disgusted that Daisuke would even think he would do such a thing as sleep with Satoshi while he was asleep.

"Well…what am I supposed to think?.." He asked.

"…Daisuke?..." A quiet voice asked. Daisuke looked over at Satoshi who apparently was over his little daze.

"Satoshi?...Um…why am…I here?" He asked, knowing that Satoshi could give him a better answer.

"…you came by don't you remember?" He asked, Daisuke shook his head. "You knocked on my door and as soon as I opened it you jumped on me and started kissing me and trying to get me to come upstairs with you and…well…we did…" Daisuke's eyes grew wide.

"TOWA!" he exclaimed immediately.

"What?" Satoshi was feeling very confused.

Daisuke laid back down on the bed and sighed. "She made me these cookies that she called her Love cookies and made me eat them…she said they made people go crazy for their lovers…"

"…oh…" Satoshi smirked. "So that explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"Your forwardness." He laid back down on his side by Daisuke. "So you don't remember a thing?"

"…It's…hazy but it's…coming back to me…" He smiled at Satoshi reassuringly, and to the memories that were springing back into his mind. "…wow…" he murmured after a few silent minutes.

"It all come back?" Satoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…heh…heh…yeah…" A light blush tinted his cheeks. Satoshi couldn't help but smile at how adorable the boy looked right then.

"Hmm." An idea suddenly popped in his head. "I'll be right back." He said as he got out of bed; not caring that he was still nude. Daisuke watched him go; his eyes traveling over his perfect body, his blush deepened when he realized what he had been doing.

(And you call me a perv.) Dark commented.

"I didn't mean to look." Daisuke defended. "He's nude I couldn't miss it."

(Riiiight…look I'm going to leave you and your lover boy alone before things get too out of hand…again.) Daisuke rolled his eyes to Dark's comment. Satoshi came back in he had a hand behind his back and a sly smirk.

"…What are you hiding Satoshi?" Daisuke asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much." He stood in front of the bed for a moment. "You like what you see?" He asked when he caught Daisuke's wandering eyes. The comment brought the bright blush back to the teen's cheeks, that was when Satoshi took out a small digital camera and snapped a picture.

"Hey!" Daisuke sat up. "Why did you do that?"

"You looked so cute I had to get a photo." He smiled, a rare sight, and sat on the edge of the bed and Daisuke sat up.

"So what am I your model now?" He asked with a grin, Satoshi seemed to think it over a moment.

"I suppose you could be, if you wanted."

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Daisuke couldn't hold in the excitement.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at him. "So what are you planning in that little mind of yours?" Daisuke was silent for a moment then suddenly reached out and snatched the camera from Satoshi; the action caught him off guard, so he didn't attempt to stop him.

Daisuke sat back holding the camera triumphantly. "Ha, Ha! Now it's mine!" He laughed.

"And what are you going to do with it?" Satoshi asked, Daisuke held it up and snapped a photo of Satoshi.

"Take pictures of you."

"But I was going to do that."

"Mmmm we could take turns!"

"I suppose." Satoshi smiled again. The two teens did just that; taking turns taking photographs of one another, some were posed others just randomly taken. They did that for about an hour; when it struck Daisuke, he had to be home by 8:00.

"Oh my god I forgot!" He burst out suddenly without warning.

"…What's wrong?"

"What time is it?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi examined his watch. "It's about 7:00 why?" Daisuke sighed and relaxed.

"I told my mom I would be home by 8:00." He laid back on the bed.

"I see." Satoshi picked up the camera. "I'll get these developed later." He set it on the night stand by the bed then laid down with Daisuke, intertwining his fingers with his.

"...I don't want to go home…" Daisuke whined.

"You have too; you don't want to get into trouble do you?"

"No…" Daisuke sighed again. "I wish I could just stay here with you though."

"Well you can't…and you should be getting dressed so we can get you home, it's a long walk." The bluenette suggested.

"Yeah you're right." The redhead reluctantly got up and went around the room searching for his discarded clothing. Satoshi just picked up his boxers and slipped them on. He couldn't walk home with Daisuke it would be too risky, he picked up the camera and left Daisuke in the room. The redhead dressed and attempted to fix his appearance so nothing looked suspicious. Satoshi returned a few minutes later and handed Daisuke something.

"What's this?" He asked looking down. It was one of the pictures he had taken of Satoshi no more than ten minutes ago. "How did you get it developed already?"

"It's a digital; you take out the memory chip and insert it into a specialized printer and choose the picture you want and it prints it on this photo paper. You said this was your favorite so I printed it off for you."

"Wow…thanks!" He hugged the taller teen. "I'll keep it forever and ever!" Satoshi just raised his eyebrows, Daisuke could be so kidlike at times.

"You should be going now."

"Yeah…" He hung his head a bit and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the entry way, Satoshi had followed him the whole way.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Satoshi said, Daisuke opened the door and stood in the doorway, he gave Satoshi a peck on the cheek.

"Yup…bye Satoshi!" He flashed a smile then went on his way. Satoshi shut the door and leaned against it, he had a warm feeling inside, something he hadn't felt in years, but it was short lived.

(About time that little annoyance left.) Krad spoke up suddenly. (The way you two are constantly at it; it's making me sick!)

"Well sorry; looks like you're going to have to put up with it." Satoshi replied.

(Hmm I wonder what your father would think of this. His adopted Hikari sleeping with the enemy Niwa, tsk, tsk.) Krad taunted.

"My STEP-father doesn't have a say in this, it's my curse, my family, my decision…not his."

(If you say so…I would just be cautious of what you two do from now on.) Krad warned, with a smile. (Such public displays of affection could get you in trouble.)

"Oh hush up, my father is out of town; he's not going to find out about anything."

(If you say so.) Krad sang. (But what if he were tipped off by a certain someone hmm?) Krad began to use his influence on the teen; using the images of Daisuke to trigger a transformation. (You may be able to withstand my influence while around him now, but I can still gain control at the times when you are vulnerable.) Satoshi clutched at his chest and he fell to his knees.

"Kr…ad…w…w…what are you...trying…to do?"

(I think you've had it too easy these past few days my sweet Satoshi; I want out!)

"Why? W…what do you…w…w…want to d, do?" He clenched his teeth as a tremendous pain spread through him. He had managed to control his emotions around Daisuke; but he didn't understand how Krad was still capable of gaining control; was it the mere fact that he and Daisuke hadn't realized their true love for one another?

(You're affections have been returned master Satoshi; but not your love, it's a different thing. Now I want some time to do what I would like.)

"No! you're going to hurt him I know it!" Satoshi yelled.

(Master Satoshi I wouldn't do that…yet…I'd like to wait for the perfect moment.) The sadistic angel smirked. Satoshi was on his hands on knees he could feel Krad was taking over; he felt the ripping of the flesh in his back; as the angelic white wings were released.

"AAHH!" Satoshi cried out at the wings tearing his back; the pain it felt so much worse this time. He could feel the blood trickling from the open gashes.

(Yes…feel the pain my love…the pain I endure seeing you with that damned boy!)

Daisuke ran practically the whole way home; it was a warm clear night so he had no worry of getting lost. He held the photo of Satoshi close to his chest

(YAWN so…what did I miss?) Dark asked suddenly.

"Nothing much; we're just going home." Daisuke replied casually.

(Hmm what's that in your hand?)

"…A photograph…" The redhead said simply.

(…alright then.) Dark was silent for a few minutes. (Wait…you two were taking pictures? Man Daisuke you're kinkier than I thought!) The thief teased.

Daisuke sighed. "No Dark…we took these AFTER all that, you always jump to conclusions."

(Hey it's what I do.)

"Uh...huh." Daisuke slowed his run down to a walk.

(So what's the picture of?) Daisuke lifted it and looked at it; knowing what he saw Dark would see. It was of Satoshi laying in the bed, he was on his side with his head resting against his hand which was being propped by his elbow. His lips were slightly parted giving him a seductive look; and his other hand rested on his own hip. A single white sheet covered the rest of him, it began below his waist and just barely covered everything. (Whoa.) Was Dark's comment. (Looks like something you'd fine in a homo soft core porno magazine.)

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "I take it you would know?" He asked.

(Just a guess!) Dark recoiled.

Daisuke just smiled and shook his head. "Fine a lucky guess." They continued to chat all the way home, it was about 7:30 by the time he finally got to the front door. Making sure to hide the picture he tucked it in his back pocket and opened the door. "I'm home!" Daisuke called out a bit fearfully; he was afraid his mother might have found out. He walked down the hall to the living room where he found his mother sitting and reading a book.

"Oh Daisuke your back; how did the project go?" She asked casually.

"Project?...Oh yeah! Heh the project…it went fine." He replied uneasily; he had forgotten about the excuse he had given her.

"Hmm…that's interesting" She closed the book with a snap and set it down.

"Yeah well…guess I'll be going!" He turned to leave when he heard her call his name, he stopped and looked back. She was standing up and had a stern look on her face.

"You know I called the Harada residence about an hour ago; and she told me that you two had not arranged to meet one another, and there was no project." She walked towards him; her arms folded in front of her chest. "Where were you?"

"Uh…um…the, the, the, park!" He attempted; Dark was shaking his head.

(niiiice.)

"Stop lying to me Daisuke!" Emiko nearly shouted at her son. "Where were you?" She asked again.

"…." Daisuke was silent; he didn't want to tell her but knew any excuse he gave she wouldn't believe.

"What's this?" She snatched the picture that was sticking out from his pocket.

"Mom! No, no, no!" He tried to grab it back but it was too late; she was holding it up and he hand cupped her mouth as if in horror.

"…Daisuke…what is…this?" She asked after a long dreadful silence.

Daisuke hung his head; there was no way out of this one. "…It's Satoshi…I went over to his house tonight."

"Why would you do such a thing?" She looked down at him. "After I told you the risks, I ordered that you not see him! You disobey me and put your life in danger…for what? To take these pictures for your jerk off sessions?"

"It's not like that mom! It wasn't my fault Towa made me eat these…"

"Don't go blaming other people for your mistakes Daisuke!" She interrupted. "You left on your own two feet to go and see this little manipulator."

"Satoshi is not a manipulator, he likes me for me; why do you feel you always have to protect me? I'm 17 I'm going to be a legal adult in a year, why can't you just trust my decisions!" Daisuke exploded, he had enough of his mother treating him like a child, and talking about Satoshi so badly. "Dark is with me at all times and even he supports this; and he is the one that's Satoshi's enemy not me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you; Hikari's are manipulators, they can say one thing and make you believe it then go and do just the opposite."

"I know Satoshi is telling me the truth. I am the only person he has ever been close to, I know what he does is for real. I can feel it when he touches me; kisses me, holds me, MAKES LOVE TO ME! That I am the most important person to him!" His mother was silent after that; she seemed to be taking her time in taking in what Daisuke had just said.

"…You are never to see that…boy…again." She said slowly.

"You can't do that" Daisuke tried to protest; but she held up her had signaling him to be quiet.

"I'm not going to let my only son become a cock sucking, ass fucking faggot!" Daisuke was taken aback by her harsh words, in all the years he had never known her to use such strong language, and it was because of him she did. Emiko pointed to the hallway. "Get out of my sight."

"But…"

"Go to your room…just get away from me now! DO IT!" She yelled and Daisuke reluctantly obeyed. He turned and ran upstairs to his room he felt the hot tears starting to form in his eyes. This was getting out of hand; this fight was worse than the one he had with her a few days ago. He slammed the door shut and paced his room in anger and hurt his mothers words; the tears spilled from his eyes as he began to cry. _Why doesn't she understand? Why did she have to say that? She hates me now because I like boys…not just because I'm dating Satoshi, that plays a big part but…why? Why does she have to be this way? Can't she be happy that I am happy? _All the thoughts swirled in his mind in a big jumbled mess.

"Why is it all so complicated!" He whispered to no one in particular.

(…Daisuke…I'm sorry about…all this.) Dark's voice was actually soothing, how Daisuke wished the angel was real so he could hold onto somebody in his moment of hurt.

"Dark…what should I do?" He asked through a sob.

(Just do what your heart tells you, if you love Satoshi you shouldn't let anything stand in your way and that love. Even if it is friends, family, or whatever because you know…throughout your entire life you have only one true love. Some people miss it and are never truly happy, but others who stop at nothing to be with that certain someone you'd swear they were the happiest people in the world.)

"But why does it have to be so complicated?" He asked Dark.

(Sometimes the more difficult something is; the more rewarding the outcome.) The thief answered simply.

Daisuke sniffled. "Thanks Dark." For he cocky the thief could be; when the time came he could be very wise. The redhead appreciated having someone like him in his life; what he had thought to be a curse three years ago was more of a blessing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: that's it for now, I will update when I can. As for my writers block; it's not so much I don't know what to write; it's I don't know hpw to write it. I suppose it's more of a motivational thing. Oh well I'm trying.


	5. Chapter 5

AuthorsNote: Yay another chapter; sorry it took so long, this week has been so stressfull. I started the new semester and these classes give A-LOT of homwork, practically everynight. So I will update when I can, it will mostly take me about a week everychapter, at most two but that will be rare. OK enough of that enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi opened his weary eyes; he attempted to look around but everything was a blur, he realized he was on the floor of his apartment. He attempted to rise but the killer pain in his back prevented him from doing so. He couldn't remember anything; Krad had blocked him from seeing anything, all he knew was Krad had gotten out and done something .What scared him most was he had no clue what it was Krad had done. He knew the sadistic angel had planned something. He groaned as he forced himself to get up; the pain shocked through him, his joints were stiff, his body was tense.

He stood up slowly so as not to cause too much discomfort. He looked down at his watch; it was 7:45 school was going to start in five minutes. He had to get to class and make sure nothing had happened to Daisuke. _Krad…if you did anything to him…_he began to make his way up the stairs to his bedroom so he could change. _I swear you will regret it. _

The school bell rang; Daisuke was actually there on time for once, his mother unfortunately had driven him that morning. Not a word had been spoken between them since the previous night; Emiko was still fuming, and Daisuke was still hurt by her words. He walked into class looking glum again; he was looking forward to talking about it with Satoshi. He didn't care what his mother said; she couldn't stop him from seeing him while at school. However he was disappointed to find; when he stepped in the classroom, that Satoshi was not there yet.

He sighed sadly and went to sit at his desk; there he waited impatiently until the bell rang. There was still no Satoshi in sight. _Why…out of all the days, he's gone today? When I need him most._ Daisuke let his head hit the desk and he remained there until his teacher asked him a question; which he had no answer for. There was about fifteen minutes left in class when the door opened suddenly; and Satoshi stepped inside panting somewhat, apparently he had been running down the halls.

"Mr. Hiwatari…you're…late…"

"I apologize…my alarm went off late." He was out of breath as he spoke.

"Well, please take your seat." Satoshi nodded and walked to his desk and sat down wincing slightly as he did. He was relieved to see Daisuke was alright, but he looked like something was on his mind. This was a shocker for not only the class but their teacher as well; Satoshi had never been known to be late to class, and he had been absent once. The rest of class went on until the bell rang; Daisuke took that opportunity to speak with Satoshi; before their next class.

"Satoshi I need to talk to you during lunch."

"Yeah…I have to tell you something too." He slowly stood up; trying his best not to wince, he didn't was the redhead to worry about him.

"Are…you alright?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm a little sore…I'll explain later." He sighed. "You better get to class." Daisuke nodded and reluctantly walked away from him.

At lunch Daisuke met up with Satoshi in his usual spot; on the rooftop, he found him sitting down with his knees pulled up to his chest, by Satoshi's usual manner Daisuke knew there was something wrong. He sat down next to him.

"Satoshi…what happened?" Daisuke asked; he wanted to get this part out of the way before having to tell him about the fight with his mother.

"Krad." Satoshi answered simply.

"What did he do to you?"

"He just transformed after you left; but that's not the problem." He sighed. "I don't know what he did."

"You have no idea?" The redhead questioned. The bluenette just shook his head.

"…I was so scared that he had…done something to you." He looked up at Daisuke; the young redhead had never seen such compassion in someone's eyes, especially Satoshi's. He took the teen's hand to help reassure him.

"I'm fine Satoshi." Daisuke soothed.

"So…besides that; what did you need to talk to me about?" Satoshi changed the subject; he wasn't comfortable talking about what had happened with Krad.  
"My mom…she knew that I lied; she knows I was at your house, she found the picture you gave me." He began to rant. "She hates me now because of what I am!"

"Daisuke…we talked about this yesterday."

"I know; but it's even worse this time!" The redhead exclaimed. "If she hates me now…how do you think she feels about you?" He sighed sadly; things were getting so complicated. "I don't know why it has to be so hard for and me. Why can't everyone be happy that we are happy?" Satoshi didn't have much of a response to that; truthfully he felt the same way about things. He didn't understand why everything had suddenly gone so downhill after they had decided to date. It was as if the Niwa, Hikari curse also incorporated bad luck. "You know." Daisuke continued. "I wish you and I could just leave together; just leave this school go out and spend some time with each other."

"Why don't we?" Satoshi asked.

"Huh?"

"We could leave right now and go somewhere." The bluenette suggested.

"But…Towa is picking me up after school; if I didn't come home with her my mom would kill me!"

Satoshi shrugged. "It was just an idea." He paused. "I mean you just said you wished you could leave."

"I do…" The redhead sighed sadly. Everything was so confusing; he just wanted to be with Satoshi but so many things prevented him.

"I'm sure Towa would cover for you."

"Well she did give me the cookies that made me go to your house last night; she owes me a favor."

"So…you want to go?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke hesitated a moment. "Yeah sure…lets go!" Daisuke stood up and helped Satoshi stand so it wouldn't hurt him as much. They left the rooftop and headed down to the school courtyard, there were no school monitors out there so they were able to ditch easily. They went down to the nearest park and walked around; just enjoying each other's company. For the first time they could just be with one another; no worries about being caught, no time limits. That was the first day of their frequent school skipping.

-two weeks later-

The teens skipped out on their third day of skipping school, they didn't see one another very often due to Daisuke's mother's strict rules. They saw one another during lunch and class but other than that they had practically no contact with each other. Daisuke had gotten impatient the past few days and had to be with Satoshi longer than just an hour and a half per day. His mother still wasn't speaking to him; and Towa had taken to driving him to and from school, luckily as he predicted Towa never mentioned the days Daisuke was absent. She usually told Emiko that she and Daisuke had decided to go shopping.

The two went down to the park again; that was their usual spot, it was close by and gave them some privacy. Satoshi stopped and sat down on a bench that overlooked a small pond; there were some ducks swimming around with little ducklings. Daisuke saw this and sat down to admire them.

"Aww aren't they cute!" He beamed.

"They sure are."

Daisuke smiled and scooted closer to Satoshi. "I'm so happy when I'm with you."

"I am too." He smirked.

"But it's not enough…just an hour a half a day." He rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder. "I can't call you; can't see you, all because of my mom."

"Does your dad know yet?"

"No…he's still out of town; we never know when he'll be back, or where he goes." The redhead explained.

"I see." Satoshi was silent a moment. "but we should make the best of the time we do get to spend together." With that Satoshi lifted Daisuke's head off his should to look at him; closing his eyes he gave the small teen a light peck. Daisuke immediately responded by placing his lips on Satoshi's, he felt the taller teen's hands cupping his face. They made out on that bench in the park; things had started to get heavy; Daisuke had willingly opened his mouth to allow Satoshi's tongue entrance, when Satoshi's cell phone began to ring.

They broke away a bit startled by the sudden noisy interruption. "Shit." Satoshi reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the little flip phone, he examined the number and answered it. "Yes sir?" Daisuke sat back and quietly listened to the one end of the conversation. "What do you mean? Now?" Satoshi appeared irritated. "I'm right in the middle of…" He kept getting interrupted. "Yes I am…I can't leave…why? …No would you listen...Yes…Yes…No I…Ok….OK!...Right…" He hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Daisuke asked.

"My Stepfather… he's back in town and wants to see me right away."

"Oh…" The redhead sounded disappointed.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go, he thinks I'm still in class." He stood up to leave, but before going he leaned down and kissed Daisuke on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Satoshi."

"Bye…" Satoshi stood and began to make his way out of the park. Daisuke remained on the bench for a few minutes, then got up himself and headed back to school, there was no place else that he could go to. Besides going home but his mother would know he had skipped and that would mean the possibility of being with Satoshi. It wasn't worth the risk of her finding out and hating him even more, if that was possible.

Satoshi had called his limo driver and was picked up at the park; he was driven down to the museum where he was to meet his stepfather. He was not looking forward to the meeting; every time he would be questioned on his progress of capturing Dark, and why he hadn't accomplished his goal. Truth be told he didn't care about capturing the thief anymore; he was for once in his life happy, and intended to keep it that way. He approached the door to the main office and paused; this was not going to be a friendly meeting, reluctantly he opened the door and entered.

"Ah Satoshi my son." His stepfather greeted with a false warmth. He was seated in a chair at his desk; his elbows resting on the top, his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"You wanted to see me." he stated just waiting to get it over with.

"Come here please." Satoshi obeyed and approached the desk; he spotted a folder laying nearby. "Do you know what is in here?" He tapped the folder.

"No sir."

"Why don't we take a look." He opened it up and Satoshi's jaw dropped. There were pictures, of him and Daisuke at the park. His stepfather flipped through them; their were photos of them kissing, touching, hugging, he even had the photos they had taken of each other the night Daisuke snuck over.

"Where did you get those?" Satoshi asked bitterly.

"They were in your camera; I was given a tip that I may find something interesting in there." The man smirked. "So why don't you tell me what's going on."

"There is nothing to tell."

"What is this?" He pointed to the photos. "Fraternizing with your enemy!"

"Daisuke is not my enemy; it's Dark and frankly there is no point to trying to capture him."

"What?" His stepfather asked, his anger was rising. "Dark is stealing this museums artwork; you have any idea how much it is worth?"

"Well ever try thinking why he does it? Maybe it is for a good cause; we just don't see it." Satoshi defended.

"You are not backing out now; you have him all you have to do is arrest him."

"No…I would never do that! You know what!" Satoshi pulled out his badge and tossed it on the desk. "I quit!" He turned around to leave.

"Stop Satoshi! I wouldn't want to do that if I were you." He called to his adopted son.

Satoshi stopped and looked back; there was obvious hate in his eyes. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't want something happening to your dear little Niwa." He said almost so sweetly it was sickening.

"You wouldn't!" Satoshi glared at him hatefully.

"Oh I would." He smirked foully. "You quit then I will take things into control…and I cannot guarantee that Niwa's safety."

"…You bastard!" Satoshi fully turned around clenching his fists in anger. "You can't do this!"

"Yes I can and I will; you better arrest that boy the next time you are with him…or else…I guarantee you, he will be hurt." He threatened.

"I can't do that!"

"Then I suggest." He narrowed his eyes. "That you stay away from him…and concentrate on Dark." Satoshi didn't know how to respond; he couldn't imagine Daisuke getting hurt but he didn't want to be away from him either. If it meant the boy's protection he had only one choice.

"…I'll do it…but only to protect Daisuke." He mumbled quietly; the anger that was burning in him was nearly too much.

"That's a good boy…now get out of here." Satoshi hesitated a moment then walked up and picked up his badge. He glared at the man that he had called father then turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing…if you do meet with that boy I will find out. I have someone that will notify me." He smirked. Satoshi felt sickened by being in his very presence, he left and slammed the door behind him. He felt for the first time in years the sting of tears forming in his eyes.

"Krad…I fucking hate you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: things just keep getting worse and worse for our little boys...er...teen boys...hope you enjoy it. Will update asap!


	6. Chapter 6

AuthorsNote: I am SOOOO sorry this is so late! Last week was chaos for me and I just could not muster up the will to write anything. But I think i'm back in my groove...we'll see though. Um...mild sexual content in this chapter...(i know I said no more of that but I'm corrupted and couldn't help it.) It's just no more lemon scenes in this story...I gave you two. anyway hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ah master Satoshi; it had to be done.) The angel explained. (You were getting to close to that boy, he is our enemy.) Satoshi was heading back to his apartment; trying to get as far away form the museum and his step father as possible. He managed to fight the tears wanting to fall from his eyes, but Krad speaking to him wasn't helping him in the least.

"Daisuke isn't our enemy; it's Dark that you are after, I never asked to be a part of this!" The bluenette shouted in his mind.

(It is your duty as a member of the Hikari family. You are supposed to capture that thief and put an end to the Niwa bloodline.)

"Capturing Dark it one thing; but ending the Niwa bloodline is not what I am supposed to do."

(Not you…me.) Krad smirked.

"What is it with you and Daiuske all of a sudden?" Satoshi asked the white angel.

(He stole the most precious thing from me.)

Satoshi groaned "Good god not this again." He knew what Krad was getting at; and he certainly did not want to get into this discussion again. But it angered him knowing that Daisuke was the reason for Krad contacting his stepfather. "How many times do I have to tell you…I'm not interested in you."

(You never gave me an opportunity.)

"I couldn't fathom the thought of giving you any opportunity." Satoshi took out his phone and began to dial.

(You calling him?)

"Maybe…"

(What did your father say?)

"You have to at least give me this!"

(…Your not to have any contact with him; unless it is to capture Dark.) Krad informed.

Satoshi closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself. There had to be some way to make a compromise. He had an idea but didn't exactly want to go through with it. "What can I do for you that will allow me to give him a call." He was kicking himself mentally as he said it.

(Hmm just some of your time.)

"Done…" Satoshi hit the call button; he wasn't exactly sure what he had agreed to but it didn't matter to him at that moment. Daisuke was more important.

Daisuke had gone back to class after he and Satoshi had split at the park; he was in the middle of a biology test when he unexpectedly felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket, which caused him to jump. Everyone including his teacher were staring at him oddly.

"Ehh…heh I just…remembered the…answer on number…12…" He smiled nervously; everyone just returned to their tests. He finished up his test and asked to go to the bathroom there he pulled out his phone and hit redial. The phone rang once then someone picked up; Daisuke recognized the voice immediately.

"Satoshi? Did you call me?" He asked.

"Yes I did! We have a very big problem" His voice sounded troubled; Daisuke was frightened to find out.

"What is it?" He asked fearfully.

"My stepfather…he knows…he knows about us. Krad contacted him and told him we were seeing each other; and the fucking bastard had people following us. He has all these pictures of us while we were at the park…and he got the ones I took on my camera."

"What!"

"That's not the worst of it." Satoshi paused and took a breath; it was breaking his heart to be telling the boy all this. "He said…if I'm ever around you…I am to arrest you and if I don't…if, if, I don't…he'll take things into control and do it his way. If he does that I can't guarantee your safety."

"But…"

"Daisuke…to protect you I cannot see you from here on out…he threatened to hurt you." Satoshi explained. "It's all because of Krad."

"Satoshi…" Daisuke felt like crying right there; he couldn't imagine not seeing his boyfriend. "…I can't just stop seeing you."

"This isn't easy for me either…I'm sorry. But don't think of this as if we are never going to see each other again, I'll try and find some way to get around this. This is just for the moment."

"..Alright…"

"I have to go now."

"Satoshi!" Daisuke spoke up before the other could hang up.

"Yes Daisuke?"

"I…I…Lo…bye…"

"Bye." Daisuke heard a click and a dial tone. He couldn't believe what was happening; he had almost said those three little words that could mean so much, but he had panicked at the last minute and decided not to. He wasn't even sure if he really did or not…but the end of that conversation felt so empty…he thought he should have at least tried to end it on a better note. After all neither of them knew when they could actually see one another again, if they ever would. He shut off his cell phone and placed it in his pocket. He didn't know how he would handle the rest of that day. Sighing Daisuke left the bathroom and went back to class, he had one other class to attend before school let out and he couldn't wait to get it over with.

The bell finally rang and he went outside and met Towa who drove him back home. The guardian knew something was bothering the little Niwa boy but she decided it was best left undisturbed, if he wanted to talk he knew he could come to her. The drive was silent the whole time, when they got to the house Daisuke just went up to his room and sulked.

"What am I going to do?" He asked aloud. He was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 'I have see Satoshi…but he told me I had to stay away or else…I would get hurt. There has got to be some loophole.'

(A-HEM) Dark cleared his throat to get the boy's attention.

"Yes dark?"

(I have an idea…) He smirked gleefully, Daisuke didn't like that look it always meant Dark was up to something.

"…I'm afraid to ask."

(Just hear me out; now Satoshi said all of that would happen if he didn't arrest you, does that apply to me as well?)

"I don't like where this is going."

(just listen! What if I were to say go after an artifact, Satoshi would be there and you and I both know he always fails at capturing me. So what if you did the thieving…in my body, no one could tell the difference!) Dark was so excited that he had come up with a clever plan; Daisuke could see him bouncing up and down with joy.

"…I must say…that could work Dark."

(Great!)

----------------

Satoshi was at home staring at his blank computer screen when his phone rang suddenly he picked up immediately.

"Commander Hiwatari."

"Commander…we have received a note from phantom thief Dark." Satoshi's eyes widened when he heard the news. 'What is that dimwit thinking, he knows what the risk is.' He thought to himself.

"…I see…what is he going to steal?"

"The um…Lover's Crest?"

"Ah yes…It's a two part necklace it's said when united they make the shape of a heart. We have the one half that is made of ruby, the other has never been found. Wonder what he wants with it."

"What are our orders sir?"

"I want all of the men guarding the outside, make sure he doesn't get inside. I'll guard the necklace."

"Right sir." Satoshi hung up the phone and sighed.

(sounds like you and I are going to have a little fun master Satoshi.) he smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up…I'm just doing my routine which doesn't include you." He got up from the chair and walked across the room.

(Remember you still owe me…) He sang as he sank to the back of the teen's mind, Satoshi shuddered, whatever Krad was planning he knew he wouldn't like it. He headed downstairs grabbing a jacket and flipping open his phone calling his driver.

-------------

Satoshi stood by in the lonely room, he paced back and forth impatiently, he constantly was looking at his watch and looking back at the art piece. He wanted Dark to hurry up and get there so he could just leave and go home, Satoshi knew there was no way he would be able to capture him. Knowing that it would only hurt Daisuke, but he was beginning to worry that his stepfather would take that as he not doing his job and hurt Daisuke anyway. What was Dark thinking pulling something like this? It was too dangerous, yet that was the way the thief was. He heard a noise and froze, a door was opening, quickly Satoshi hid in the shadows watching carefully. Sure enough it was Dark, he left the door open and tip toed across the room to the stand where the art piece lay. He scooped it up and examined it a moment; he seemed to be in awe of it, and murmured. "Pretty." Satoshi took this as his cue.

"…Good evening Dark." He stepped out casually.

"Hiwatari…I was afraid you weren't going to show." He smiled.

"I always do…now how about we just get this over with?" He stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"Gladly but first if you'll excuse me." Dark closed his violet eyes a moment, when he opened them they had that reddish hue that could only be associated with Daisuke's. He looked around the room then at him. "Satoshi!"

"…Daisuke...what are you doing!" Satoshi exclaimed. Daisuke(dark) walked towards him, it was odd seeing the teen's usual mannerisms in Dark's body.

"Helping you out." He extended his arm and tapped Satoshi's shoulder. "Tag your it." He smiled then turned on his heel and began to run away. Satoshi stood in place dumbfounded for a moment then it clicked. Daisuke was playing Dark…they were staging a chase when really it was just a game. He smirked at their cleverness and took off after him. Satoshi knew what short cuts to take and caught up with Daisuke in no time. He reached out his arm and grabbed the thief's black shirt jerking him back, then grabbed the Lover's Crest and made a mad dash calling back. "Your it!"

"Oh I'm going to get you Commander!" Daisuke yelled, he jumped up and ran after him. Satoshi cold hear the men on his radio asking what was going on, he managed to unclip it from his belt and speak into it.

"I've got the Lover's Crest, Phantom Dark is currently in pursuit of me, we are uh…" He glanced around, they were where most of the paintings were displayed. "We are currently heading down the East hall by the jewelry, Repeat East hall." He smiled to himself, the fools would believe anything. He suddenly without warning tripped and fell forward, the Lover's Crest flew from his hand, he watched as Daisuke caught it before it hit the ground. "Oh no you don't." He scrambled up as fast as he could and grabbed the thief's pant leg causing him to fall forward.

"Ahh! cheater!" Daisuke complained as he attempted to keep Satoshi from reaching the artifact. He himself managed to grab it but Satoshi held his wrist in a firm grip trying to force it from him.

"It's just the way things are." He attempted to pry Daisuke's fingers apart, the boy just grabbed his arm to keep him from doing so. Satoshi had no choice, he bit the thief's hand, making Daisuke yelp more in surprise rather than pain. He loosened his hand and Satoshi grabbed the necklace, Daisuke got a hold of the other's shirt collar and jerked him down. "Hey let me go!"

"No!"

They wrestled some more for the right to keep the artifact, Daisuke ended up accidentally kicking Satoshi in the stomach, he dropped the necklace but before Daisuke could go for it Satoshi managed to keep a hold on Daisuke's pant leg. He was surprised to look back and find an angry looking commander glaring at him, before he knew it Satoshi had him on his back. He tried to get up but the bluenette managed to get on top of him and pin him down. Dark was bigger than Daisuke, but that didn't mean Daisuke had his strength. He struggled kicking his legs and thrashing around, Satoshi held him firmly.

"Satoshi get off!"

"No!" He kept a tight grip, he himself would have to move to make sure he wasn't thrown off. Eventually Daisuke stopped moving and looked up at Satoshi, they both were out of breath and panting heavily. They were equally upset at one another for the biting and kicking, Satoshi's hair hung in his eyes his mouth was open as he panted, sweat covered his forehead. Although Daisuke was in Dark's body, he still had those appealing, emotional eyes the commander loved so much.

Satoshi leaned down and gave Daisuke an intense kiss, which he returned willingly, his mouth was open and he felt that wet tongue exploring his mouth. Since he was in Dark's body, there was all new territory to explore and Daisuke didn't mind one bit, he liked it. He felt something hard pushing against his groin, he knew it was Satoshi, how much he wanted the Commander to take his clothes off and have his way with him. They broke away for a much needed breath, Daisuke had finally found his voice.

"Doesn't it bother you." He panted. "That I'm in Dark's body?"

"Not one bit because truthfully…" He bent down and whispered in his ear. "I don't care what you look like…you'll always be Daisuke Niwa. I'd do you if you were Dark…hell I'd fuck you even if your name was Riku or Risa." Daisuke felt a warm pleasurable shiver run through him, Satoshi talking dirty, he loved it and wanted more. He reached down and held onto Satoshi's hips, begging him to move some more.

"Daisuke…we can't here."

"Please…just a little more…" He begged. Satoshi couldn't refuse that voice, begging him to go on when he so desperately wanted to himself. He thrust his hips against the bulge in Dark's pants, he heard Daisuke moan quietly. He never realized how great friction like this could feel, unfortunately that feeling was short lived. He heard the footsteps of the other officers, if they found them like this Dark could easily be arrested. He didn't have to worry he suddenly found himself on his back looking up into those familiar violet eyes.

"Sorry to cut things short…but have to be going now."

"Commander!" Satoshi heard the voices of the men, they were coming down the hall.

"You tricked me." He said loudly so the officers would hear, then winked at Dark.

"Yes sir." He smirked. "Until next time." He grabbed the necklace and jumped off Satoshi just as the rest of the officers arrived.

"Commander are you alright?" one of them asked.

Satoshi fake glared at them. "Where were you? What took you so long?"

"We went to where you said."

"Ever think he chased me down another hallway? If you had gotten there sooner you would have been able to follow us." He remained seated. "Get out of here…I have some paper work to do."

"Yes sir…" They nodded and began to leave. Satoshi waited until they were out of sight to stand up, he still had a very apparent erection, and cold feel the tightness in his pants.

(You may have fooled everyone with your acting master Satoshi…but you didn't fool me.) Krad spoke up suddenly. Satoshi had forgotten about him, a feeling of dread overcame him at once. (No need to panic…I won't tell your father…if…)

"If what?" Satoshi asked slowly.

(If you let me…take care of…that for you.) He indicated the blunette's arousal.

"You won't say a word?"

(Not a one.)

"...Fine..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: Havn't decided if I'll go into detail with Krad's funtime with Satoshi...leaning towards no...but we'll see...Next chapter? I have no idea when we will see that one In one or two weeks i believe...not sure. Anywayz I love everyone's reviews I do read them all! I don't always reply to them all b/c...well sometimes just don't know what to say, but I greatly appreciate them Thankies!


	7. Chapter 7

AuthorsNote: Here it is the next chapter is finally up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi shut his eyes as his body tensed up; he clenched his teeth and arched his back slightly as he came. He felt the brief pleasurable sensation and before he knew it his orgasm was over. He was in bed trying to get his breath back, he felt disgusted with himself. He had let Krad use him for his little sexual desires, just to get him to keep quiet about he and Daisuke at the museum. After Dark had left and he had kicked the rest of the officers out; he had gone home and allowed Krad to have his way with him. Which was just a quick jerk off, Krad had been somewhat in control so he had gotten to touch him in the most private of areas.

Now it was over Satoshi felt so dirty; he wanted to go take a shower, it was as if he were cheating on Daisuke, an idea he did not like. It was his own hand touching himself; but really was it if Krad had been in control. Touching, massaging, gripping at his length and sliding back and forth along it. It hadn't taken long, Satoshi was thankful for that.

He threw back the bed sheets and headed foe the bathroom; he turned the shower on and began to strip from his clothes. He tossed his wet boxers into the laundry and checked the temperature of the water. He got in deciding it was warm enough and began to scrub the dirty feeling away. He knew this couldn't last for long, bribing Krad with sexual privileges it wasn't right. He had to get rid of him somehow, there had to be some way. Once Dark was gone there would be no reason for him to stay away from Daisuke, but how he wondered.

Finished with the shower Satoshi dried off with a towel, he put on a clean pair of boxers and a T-shirt. He went to his computer and began to search for anything that could help him. Since he was no longer allowed at school he had no reason to be going to bed, he wouldn't have to get up early. The night was his and he had a few hours to do some research.

Dark went home with his prize in hand; he was a little uncomfortable with the notion Daisuke and Satoshi had been practically having sex, using his body. "You know Daisuke…I'll let you use my body to talk to him…but nothing any further ok?"

(Alright…) Daisuke replied quietly, he was a little embarrassed now. They had acted on impulse, and if those guards hadn't interrupted, he didn't know how far they would have taken it. (So um.) He began to change the subject. (What's the story with that necklace?)

"The Lover's Crest…there are two, the other has never been found but it has been written about. It's basically a necklace that two lovers wear to symbolize their love." Dark smirked. "I've heard it has a rather interesting affect on people."

(What kind of affect?) Daisuke asked, he was already afraid of the answer.

"Kind of like Towa's cookies and juice, the holder becomes irresistibly attracted to their destined lover"

(…oh…) He was unsure how to respond to that.

"So it wasn't really your fault."

(I guess not…but wait! You picked the artifact! You knew that would happen!) Daisuke accused.

"Well I knew what it did but…I didn't think things would go that far."

(Daaaark!)

"I was just trying to help you guys out." He defended.

(I appreciate it…but don't help in that way anymore!) Daisuke ordered.

"Will do, will do." They flew back using Wyth as the wings. Dark landed on the balcony and entered Daisuke's room. They both were surprised to find none other than Koske waiting for them.

(DAD!) Daisuke exclaimed happily. Dark smiled at the young teen's enthusiasm, he willingly changed back into his host so he may have some time with his father.

"Hi there Daisuke." He greeted warmly.

"Dad!" Daisuke ran up and hugged him. "I've missed so much mom is going crazy, she doesn't tlak to me anymore and, and…"

Koske held his son and calmed him. "I know Daisuke I know…she told me all about it."

The teen looked up at him. "You're not mad are you?" He asked.

"I could never be mad at you…you're my son and if that is who you are then I'm happy with it." He smiled.

"Finally someone understands. I just wish you would have come back sooner…but things are starting to get really bad…"

"I know that's why I'm here Daisuke." He sighed. "There is an artifact that will come alive here soon; and you and Dark will have to seal it."

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi awoke; his mind was a blur, sitting up he realized he was at his desk the computer in front of him. He didn't exactly remember much; he didn't realize he had fallen asleep there, he massaged his stiff neck and aching back. He found his glasses and slipped them on and examined the computer screen. There was a page up; it was myths and legends and a particular one about The Black Wings. Satoshi read the name and his eyes went wide.

"Of course…The Black Wings…" He whispered, as he read on. "The Black Wings, said to be one of the final art pieces created by the Hikari family. It is told that all other Hikari art pieces were said to have a life of their own. So the family took to creating one just for that purpose, a living work of art. No one knows what happened to The Black Wings, many stories exist but not one is for certain the truth." He paused and read on. "one rumor is that that famed phantom thief Dark may have been the end result of The Black Wings, because he was first sighted around the time period that the artwork was made." He stopped reading. "I remember my stepfather mentioning something about The Black Wings…he said it was how Krad and Dark were born. I never thought it was an actual artwork…and if it is, it has got to be somewhere in town."

He stood up. "So…if it is somehow activated…brought to life Dark and Krad would surly be drawn there. Then they could be sealed within it!" Sathoshi went to his phone and dialed a number he had to get a hole of Daisuke.

After the talk with his father; Daisuke had been sent to bed. Sleep didn't come all that easily though; he had so much on his mind over what his father had told him, and it wasn't even everything. He mentioned an artwork called The Black Wings and how it was created by the Hikari family. It was from that artwork that Dark and Krad were born. Then he said that it had gotten late and they should talk in the morning. Now the next day Daisuke jumped out of bed and found his dad in the living room.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Daisuke sat down.

"Your mother is out at the moment."

"Alright...so what else did you want to tell me?" Daisuke asked.

"As I mentioned I came back for a reason; there has been signs that maybe The Black Wings are going to come alive once again."

Daisuke was confused. "What sort of signs? And how could it come to life if Dark and Krad were a part of it?"

"The behaviors of everything around us; the animals, the weather haven't you noticed anything strange about it?"

"Something but I didn't think on it too much…but what does that have to do with The Black Wings?"

"There have been subtle changes not many people would notice it; but I have, especially in most artworks…they are activating more frequently and must be sealed. The Black Wings call to them along with Dark and Krad…eventually Dark will be lead to it's location."

"…Then what?"

"That is where you come in Daisuke." He put his hands on his son's shoulders. "This is possibly the biggest task you will ever have to face…you will have to seal The Black Wings."

"Seal it…but wouldn't that mean?"

(I must be sealed within it Daisuke.) Dark finished for him. (I know what you're thinking but it must be done.)

"Dark…I don't want you to just leave…"

(But if I am sealed…so will Krad…you and Satoshi would be free.)

"Satoshi…" Daisuke whispered.

"Yes…your partner must be there too, both of you together must seal The Black Wings."

"When do I have to do it?" he asked.

"Tonight if possible…if not I'm afraid our town may be in danger."

"How do you know?"

"It's happened before, and gets worse every time." Just then the phone rang; Daisuke jumped up and answered it.

"Niwa residence this is Daisuke"

"Daisuke? It's Satoshi…I think I found something."

"Found what?" He questioned.

"…A way to get rid..."The phone line began to get fuzzy.

"what?"

"I said." The static could be heard; he couldn't understand what Satoshi was saying.

"Satoshi?...Satoshi?" The phone went off he looked at it and placed it on the hook. He heard someone come in and turned around.

"It's starting already." Kosuke said.

Satoshi listened to the phone go dead and set it down. That wasn't normal, the phone normally didn't just go dead like that. He had a bad feeling suddenly. "What's going on?"

(It happens often.) Krad commented. (Sort of like this specific location goes out of whack with the rest of the world.)

"What causes this?"

(The awakening of The Black Wings...every time the Niwa family must seal it.)

"But to seal it…"

(I never said that they succeeded.) Krad interrupted. (What they failed to realize all these years is the seal they put upon it is temporary like all the rest. The Black Wings must have it's life returned if it is to finally be sealed for good.)

"So you and Dark must return to it." Satoshi began to search through the desk drawers looking for papers.

(Yes…but I never said I would go willingly.) He smirked.

"You never can go without a fight." Satoshi pulled out a map of the art museum and began to scan it.

(No I can't…but I will give you a head start.) He chuckled to himself and receded to the back of Satoshi's mind. Satoshi shook his head and began to make out his plan; looking over the map he had been practically everywhere inside. Everywhere except. "The catacombs." He whispered. It was a lower floor of the museum, his stepfather had told him there was no point to going down there. That it was some rooms that had been dugout under the museum years ago. No one had been down there for years. "Here." He tapped the map. "Is where The Black Wings are.

Daisuke looked at his father. "The phone it just went dead."

"That is the beginning of all this…soon the tide will go down…the televisions will shut off, we will experience earthquakes." His father listed everything off.

"How do you know all this?" Daisuke questioned.

"It's in all the history books for this area, after so many years all of that would occur, its been about 40 years since the last one."

"Since Grandpa sealed it." Daisuke said sadly. "He passed away before he could tell me what to do."

"He asked me to guide you through this if it happens again; and also you have Dark with you."

Daisuke nodded. "I wish mom was understanding like you."

"You must understand Dai, your mother has been raised that way she doesn't understand. She has been taught that Hikari's cannot be trusted, she loves you I know it. She doesn't know how to handle all of this."

"I understand."

(We should make a plan Daisuke, this won't be easy.)

"Right." Daisuke agreed. "Dad…Dark and I need to prepare."

"You go do that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AuthorsNote: I apologize that not much happend here...I will update either this weekend or next tuesday. I havn't decided yet, I need time to write the next few chapters. Yes it is coming to an end soon.


	8. Chapter 8

AuthorsNote: Here it is as promised, sorry about the wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke rode his bike down the streets of their town; everyone was headed in the opposite direction. There had been an earthquake earlier and an evacuation had been issued; that was Dark and Daisuke's cue to get moving. If they were going to stop this they had to find The Black Wings, only they didn't know where it was.

(I can feel it Daisuke…keep going the feeling is getting stronger.)

"Right." He peddled faster; passing by everyone. He heard a few people calling out to him saying he was going the wrong way. He rode until he arrived at the Central Art Museum.

(It's somewhere in there.) Daisuke got off his bike and ran in; he listened to Dark's directions until they arrived at an old looking stairwell. Down it was a door and more stairs, descending them quickly they found themselves in a large room. Directly in front was a large torn sheet covered with chains.

"Is that it?" Daisuke asked.

(Partly…it's still sealed but it won't for long, I can feel the heartbeat as we speak.) There was a noise behind them, Daisuke ducked into the shadows in the far corner. A man came in; he was dressed in a fine suit and wore glasses, his hair was a dark brown and combed neatly. He walked in and was holding what looked like a hatchet.

"Who do you think he is Dark?" Daisuke asked in his mind.

(I don't know, but I think it's best that we stay hidden.)

"I agree."

The man walked up and stood by some steps to some sort of platform on top was a golden skull on a pedestal. He held the hatchet firmly in his hands and appeared to be waiting.

"I hope he isn't waiting for us."

(I have a feeling he's not.) They heard more footsteps coming from the stairs.

Satoshi ran as quickly as he could; the more he had read the more things began to make sense. That earthquake he had felt earlier was from The Black Wings, it had to be stopped. He pushed open the door and stood in a large room, directly in front of him stood his step father.

"Ah Satoshi; I was hoping you would arrive." He greeted.

Satoshi was confused; how had he known? "What are you doing here?" He asked, he then noticed the large sheet covered in chains. The Black Wings was concealed inside it.

"I was planning on being here, you just were part of the plan."

"…What?" Satoshi heard Krad laughing in the back of his mind.

"You see when you fell asleep Krad intentionally put up that page on The Black Wings and brought me this." He held up the hatchet. "Amazing the items you find laying around."

"What is that?"

"A Hikari art piece…it was inside that chair of yours." Satoshi recalled the stone chair with the wings on it, it had belonged to his family. "Now for the next step."

"Do I dare ask."

"We are going to use that Niwa boy and Dark to seal the Black wings."

(And provide me with a body of my own.) Krad smirked.

"I won't let you do that!" Satoshi shot back. "You won't touch him."

"Really?" His stepfather set down the hatchet and approached him. "And I suppose you are going to stop me?"

"I will do everything in my power to." Satoshi didn't see it coming; his father hit him in jaw causing him to stumble back.

"You are such a worthless brat; what Krad wants with you I'll never know." He hit him in the face again causing him to fall. Daiuske was sitting back witnessing it all; he clenched his fist in anger wanting so bad to go out and defend him.

(Daisuke we can't! he's doing this for you!) Satoshi was on the ground; the man kicked him, Satoshi cried out.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Why? You know what power the Black Wings possess? If I were in control I could do anything, Krad has offered to help me, in exchange for you." He explained, but there was a foulness to it. "A body to himself, and power to me."

"I've just been a tool to you."

"yes, when I discovered your name I knew I had to adopt you. The last living Hikari; imagine what I could possess." He pulled Satoshi up by the collar of his shirt. "Honestly I could care less if I ever see you again. I had originally planned on sending you into The Black Wings along with the Niwa, but Krad had other plans for you. Apparently he has taken a fancy to you." He threw him down.

"…I don't care what you do to me…just leave Daisuke out of it."

"Krad and I had a deal."

(Yes…I get you all to myself.)

"I'll never give myself over to you Krad." Satoshi felt a pain in his ribs as his stepfather kicked him again. "Why Daisuke? Why not just Dark?" He called out.

"The Black Wings requires two souls."

"How do you even know he'll show up?"

(oh he will.)

"He will come, he has to, after all you are here. You will lead him right to me." He smirked. "So we have you to thank Satoshi." He bent down and grabbed him by the shirt again. "And to make sure you're not a nuisance while he's here." He punched him in the face once again; Satoshi fell back clutching his bleeding nose. Daisuke had, had enough, he stood up despite Dark's protests and ran to Satoshi.

"Stop it! Just leave him alone!"

"Daisuke?" Through his disoriented state Satoshi knew it was him, why had he come? It was too dangerous. "Daisuke why are you here?"

The redhead knelt beside him, he took off his jacket and used the sleeve to try and stop the blood. "I'm here to stop all this."

" You have to get out of here; they are going to…" It was too late; his step father had grabbed a hold of Daisuke and jerked him back.

"Krad I've got him! Change now!" Daisuke struggled to get free, he wanted them to stop torturing Satoshi, why did he have to experience so much pain?

Satoshi doubled over clutching his sides. "No…no, no Please Krad stop this!" He could already feel the tearing of his flesh as the wings pushed themselves forth. Daisuke couldn't take it he cried out to the boy in front of him telling him to fight it. Satoshi tried; he used all the energy he could muster, he had to be strong, he had to fight, not for himself but for Daisuke.

(You can't fight me Satoshi…I will eventually win I always do…) Satoshi looked up at Daisuke apologetically. "I'm…sorry…Daisuke…" He reached out to him; there was apparent sorrow on his face. The white wings sprouted from his back and spread out, Satoshi cried out in pain, blood spattered around him and trickled down his back. He shut his eyes as his blue hair grew and morphed to a golden color. He changed into Krad before Daisuke's eyes.

"Satoshi!" he called. "Satoshi!"

"Oh do shut up!" Krad snapped at the young teen. "How he can stand to be around you is beyond me." He opened his piercing golden eyes and looked about the room. "Shall we get things started?"

"Yes." The man grinned as he held on to a struggling Daisuke.

(Daisuke you have to change into me!) Dark ordered the boy, he knew that time was wasting.

Krad took out a white feather and held it up. "By the powers of darkness, I call The Black Wings to life!" He shouted, and the torn sheet dissipated leaving only the chains. He looked down at Daisuke triumphantly. "Now it's time for you to go my little Niwa." He smiled. "And don't worry…I'll take good care of Satoshi."

Daisuke clenched his fists in anger, everything about that supposed angel made him sick, he wasn't going to just let them go through with this. He felt Satoshi's father trying to drag him over to The Black Wings, Daisuke closed his eyes and concentrated. "Dark I know you will help me through this." His eyes shot open as he felt a searing pain in his upper back. He felt like something was tearing him apart from the inside, he felt it pushing out and ripping his flesh. Two black wings spread out from Daisuke's back, they were Dark's actual wings not the artificial ones Wyth became.

The man that had a hold of him released and stepped back in surprise, standing before him was none other than phantom thief Dark. He opened his violate colored eyes and stared down at him. "Sorry to cut things short but I have to get moving." He spread his wings and jumped up, Krad was quick to follow him. Dark flew just a little ways behind the chains, then turned around quickly and took out his black feather.

Satoshi's stepfather ran and grabbed the hatchet then went up the few steps to the golden skull on the pedestal. "Krad, push him in and I will seal it!" He began to hit the skull with the hatchet to break it apart. Dark flew towards Krad with his arm extended, Krad did the same with his white feather The two powers clashed for a moment then they broke apart, flying in opposite directions. The golden haired angel smirked he recoiled by hold out his feather and using an offensive spell, It hit Dark directly causing his flight to falter a bit. This was his chance, Krad flew into him and pushed him towards the chains, Dark struggled and only tangled himself.

"Krad! You don't understand what you are doing, you can take me but at least leave Daisuke out of this" The thief pleaded.

"Dark…begging…I never thought you would sink so low." He held up his feather and began to chant a spell. He smiled when he finished. "Goodbye Dark Mousy." Krad shoved him back but Dark managed to get a hold of him and pull him along, instead of just passing through the chains they were instead passing into another dimension.

"I'm not out of tricks yet Krad!" He shouted as they passed through. Everything went black for a moment, then both opened their eyes they were on either side of the actual Black Wings. It was a gigantic creation, there was a skull held up by a backbone that led to the ribcage and hips. There was the bone to the left leg that ended in a sharp point. A sword was placed inside of the ribcage diagonally and two large black wings extended from the back. It was a haunting artwork, that gave one an eerie feeling just by looking at it.

Satoshi and Daisuke found themselves standing between Dark and Krad, they had been separated when they passed into the realm of The Black Wings. "How…" Daisuke looked down and felt of himself to make sure he was really himself.

"It separated us…" Satoshi stated the obvious. He felt Daisuke grab his hand, he held it to help reassure him.

"Daisuke whatever you do stay there." Dark ordered; he didn't like this situation at all.

"No Niwa…come closer." Krad raised his white feather. "Black Wings…call back the lives that have escaped you." A light emanated from the feather; and blinded the other three for a moment, Dark who was closest was pulled into the large stature. It like the chains had a void that Dark was being pulled into, he grabbed onto the ribcage to prevent himself from being pulled inside. "Give up Dark! You have lost!"

"Daisuke run!" Dark shouted down to the boy. Satoshi wasted no time, he turned and moved pulling Daisuke behind him.

"Satoshi wait what about Dark?" He protested.

"There is nothing we can do; at least hear his last plea, and that is to see you safe."

"I don't think so Niwa!" Krad appeared in front of them grinning mischievously, both the boys stopped dead. "Your not going anywhere!" He made a move to grab Daisuke but Satoshi pulled him back, a sudden ebony feather flew past slicing into Krad's upper arm. He glared up at the thief, as the teens made a dash towards the only way of escape. There was a small bit of light indicating where the void led to the real world.

Krad raised himself up using his wings and went after Daisuke again; Dark managed to get another feather and threw it at the white angel, it hit him but he did not stop. The thief began to struggle, he pulled himself out a little further and managed to get a footing on one of the ribs, using all the force he could muster he pulled himself out and landed on the ground. Holding a feather out he murmured a spell and sent a powerful ball of energy towards Krad, it hit him dead on.

He fell to the ground with a thud, and got up slowly glaring at Dark. "So that's the way you want to play eh' Dark?" He held up the white feather. "Two can do that." He sent an orb of energy at him, Dark managed to dodge but another was sent and another.

"Daisuke, Satoshi! Get out of here, seal The Black Wings…I'll keep Krad occupied." He ordered. "Move now!" He was hit and fell to the ground. Satoshi pulled Daisuke through the void and into the real world. They found themselves back in the museum, the chains were still hanging Satoshi noticed his stepfather upon the steps banging away at the skull on the pedestal. "We have to seal it Daisuke…" He made a move but Daiuske stopped him.

"No…your too injured. I'll do it!"

"Daisuke I'm fine…" A fine bruise was around his right eye and another on the right side of his jaw. "We can't sit here and talk…we have to move now!" Without another word Satoshi pushed past the redhead and ran up the few steps. Daisuke followed behind him.

"I suggest you hand that over to me." Satoshi ordered, his stepfather stopped and looked up at him. He had been so busy he hadn't noticed that he had come through.

"Satoshi? Where is Krad?"

"Where he belongs…now give me the hatchet."

"No…I'm doing what he and I agreed upon, you two come out and I seal The Black Wings. Then Krad belongs to me, all his power, and he will be my servant." An energy orb passed through the barrier of the void and hit the side of where they were standing, Satoshi and Daisuke nearly fell; his stepfather lost his balance and fell with the hatchet below him. Satoshi looked at him laying motionless, a pool of blood began to form underneath him.

Another orb escaped along with a few feathers. "We can't waist anymore time!" Satoshi said and approached the corpse in front of him. "We must seal it before Krad gets a chance to escape." Daisuke ran up and helped him turn the body over, Satoshi retrieved the hatchet and set to work on the skull. With a few hits it shattered and revealed what looked like a very large artery.

"What's that?" Daisuke questioned.

"I believe it's the life force to The Black Wings…we sever this we sever its life." He handed the hatchet off to Daisuke. "This is your duty not mine" Anther orb came through nearly hitting the both of them, it crashed into a nearby wall making the entire foundation shake.

Daisuke took it and held it up. "I'll never forget you Dark." He brought it down and severed the fleshy substance. A blinding light emitted from the center where the chains hung; Daisuke and Satoshi ducked down as they felt the entire building shaking. They remained together, hoping the entire place would not come crashing down on top of them. Daisuke clutched to Satoshi who held him protectively, then the movement stopped and the light faded. They looked up and found The Black Wings in front of them, all the strength and power of it gone.

"Is that it?" Daisuke asked. "Did we seal it?"

"… I think so…" They stood gaping at the massive work of art. "It's a haunting piece isn't it?"

"Very…" They stood in silence, not believe how quickly the events had passed, so many times it seemed like their lives were at an end.

"You'll never forget him will you?" Satoshi asked suddenly.

"Never…" He looked at Satoshi and took his hand. "Lets get out of here." They left the museum and found that it was nearly dawn outside. They stopped by the fountain and looked out at the town, not a lot of damage had been caused which was a good thing. The open water and the rising sun shining and coloring the water, the sky no longer a dark shade of blue but changing to a variety of violets and pinks. A breathtaking sight for the both of them.

"Satoshi…" Daisuke murmured.

"Yes Daisuke?"

"There is something…I have been wanting to tell you…" He stared down at his feet, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it?"

"…I…I…" He looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I love you Satoshi…" A deep blush covered the boy's face as soon as the words left his mouth.

Satoshi smiled one of his rare smiles, though it pained him to do so due to the bruises. "I love you too Daisuke." He eased his hand around the smaller teen's waist and held him close, Daisuke snuggled up to him. He was careful so as not to push on any areas that had been hit. They stood in sweet silence just enjoying the company of one another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AuthorsNote: THIS IS NOT THE END...one more chapter coming up.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Arn't I nice...I decided to post a day earlier...now this is the last chapter; thanks for all the great reviews! I will have a note at the end of the story PLEASE READ THE NOTE WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED WITH THE CHAPTER! just to declare a few things...ok here it is Enjoy! runs and hides

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A whole year had passed since The Black Wings incident; a lot had happened to the two young men in that period. Daisuke's mother had finally come around and accepted Daisuke as her son once again; although she still did not like Satoshi that much but she would usually keep to herself if he was ever over. Daisuke had finally told that Harada's Risa thought it was the cutest thing, Riku was mad he hadn't told her sooner, overall they had no problem the two boys were gay.

Once both had reached the age of 18 Daisuke had officially moved into Satoshi's apartment, much to his mother's disappointment. His father however had been all for it; and even had helped him move his possessions over there. Since Satoshi's father had been killed accidentally; he had received full power of the police force, but he still went to school he wasn't ready to be an adult quite yet. He still wanted some time to be a kid.

They had graduated; Satoshi was the top of his class Daisuke had received a scholarship for his art and was guaranteed to go to college. Satoshi already had a degree so he chose to go into fulltime police work, with some art on the side. Daisuke had chosen to live with Satoshi while attending college classes, that way he wouldn't feel so alone. It was exactly one year ago when Dark and Krad had been sealed into The Black Wings, neither of them had realized one average morning.

Satoshi walked into the kitchen; Daisuke was already at the table two plates with a full breakfast had been set out. "Morning sleepy head." Daisuke teased.

Satoshi walked over and gave him a kiss. "Morning." He murmured and sat down. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's Sunday silly." Daisuke giggled at his boyfriends forgetfulness. He had been having some trouble keeping track of things; lots of late nights down at the station, he sometimes wouldn't come home until around 4:00 am.

"Oh…" He poked at his eggs.

"Its alight…you didn't get much sleep."

Satoshi yawned. "That I didn't." He ate some eggs.

"Hey did you finally finish that necklace?" Daisuke stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh yeah." Satoshi held up the pendant around his neck. It was a small piece, two wings one white and the other black that connected at the top and bottom in a heart shape. Satoshi had recently been getting back to his roots as an artist. Daisuke looked it over.

"It's so well crafted, how did you do all that detail with it being so small?" he asked in awe.

"Secret of the family." Satoshi smiled. "Wait…did you say it was Sunday?" He asked suddenly.

Daisuke nodded. "yeah."

"Shit!" Satoshi stood up suddenly. "I forgot I had to be in at the museum an hour and a half ago!" He ran upstairs to grab his jacket and keys. Just as he slipped on the jacket his cell phone began to ring, he answered it knowing it was most likely officer Saheara. "Yes this is Hikari." He had begun to go by his original last name. "I know, I know…the alarm didn't go off I'm on my way!" He hung up and began to leave he ran into Daisuke at the doorway.

"…You have to go into work?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I'll try and get off early."

Daisuke looked disappointed. "I wanted to spend some time with you today…we never can anymore with you working all the time…and when I'm at school and my job as well." He sighed. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too Daisuke…but I have to work if we are going to afford to live, that's the reality of growing up. You can't always do what you want." He put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders. Once Krad had finally been dispatched from Satoshi, he had learned to really open his heart. He was more affectionate, at least towards Daisuke.

"I had plans for us tonight." He looked up at him slyly.

"I never said we couldn't still go through with them…I'll be home in a few hours…I promise." He gave Daisuke a kiss on the lips, Daisuke wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Satoshi opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Daisuke's mouth. They kissed for a few moments then Satoshi pulled away to catch some breath. "I'll be back."

"Alright.." Satoshi let go of Daisuke and began to make his way downstairs, he got to the door where Daisuke stopped him, he gave him a hug and a kiss. "Bye Satoshi."

"Bye Daisuke." Satoshi left and headed towards the museum. He drove all the way and met with some of the officers. Apparently they had gotten some new art pieces and needed some security around before they opened up the place. Satoshi was set to order who was to be where, not that it exactly mattered he knew no one was going to attempt to steal anything. As he was walking around he found that he had ended up inside the single room with The Black Wings.

Since Daisuke has sealed it they figured it was safe to display; it had been a popular art piece. After all it was only a myth that the Hikari's had made it; people from all over had gone to take a look at it. Satoshi stood before it looking upwards; the memories coming back from just a year ago. How close things had come to going wrong, how close he had come to loosing Daisuke. He stopped a few feet away and looked up at the massive creation of his family's. Then he heard it, a faint what sounded like a heartbeat. He stepped back alarmed and looking up at it. "I don't like this." He took out his cell phone and dialed home. Daisuke picked up.

"Hello?"

"Daisuke, its Satoshi."

"Oh hi…what's up?" He questioned.

"It's The Black Wings, I'm really concerned." He looked back, an uneasy feeling came over him. "There is something wrong."

"Like what? Do you want me to come by?"

"I think you should…What the?" The line went dead.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked, there was no answer. "Satoshi?" His panic grew. He hung up the phone and dashed out of the house. When he got to the museum he went directly to the room with The Black Wings. He got inside panting and found Satoshi on his back on the floor, Daisuke ran to his side. "Satoshi! Satoshi what happened!" He kneeled down, he looked pale and in shock.

"…K…Krad…is…ba…ck…" He said weakly.

"Krad…back but how!" Daisuke was panicking he couldn't be seeing what he was seeing now.

"We…didn't seal…them…just…temporarily…" He reached up and touched the side of Daisuke's face. "Please…do something…for me…"

"Anything Satoshi!"

"Find…somebody…else…"

Daisuke was confused what did he mean by find someone else? Why would he have to do that? Everything was going to be fine. "Why…Satoshi…please tell me why…"

"He's…crushing everything from the inside…I can feel, …my organs are failing…"

"No…no, no, no! Satoshi please don't say it please!"

"Please…D, Daisuke…f, f, find…someone…don't b, b, be all alone…"

Daisuke felt the tears sliding down his face, how could something like this happen? They were so happy; things were starting to get organized, they were just beginning a real life together. Now Satoshi his friend, companion, lover was being snatched from his life. "I don't…I don't think…I, I, I could d, d, do that.."

"Live…Daisuke…f, f, for me." Satoshi coughed; the crimson blood dribbled from his mouth. "There…isn't much time…here take this." He held up the necklace he had recently finished, Daisuke took it from him. "So you…w, w, will always….remember." He traced a finger along Daisuke's cheek. "I will always l, l, love you…" He looked away from him; upwards as if to the heavens and closed his eyes, letting out his last breath.

"I love you…" Daisuke whispered. The hand began to slip from his cheek; Daisuke held onto it trying to keep him with him for at least a little longer. He would obey Satoshi; as a dying wish he would obey him, he owed him that much, to move on and find someone. The tears slid down his face as Daisuke began to cry; he laid his head down on the young man's chest, and began to bawl. He felt the choking sensation as his body struggled to breath, his whole body shook with each sob. He cried as he never done so before; he had never had anything so precious taken away, and in the cruelest manner. It didn't make sense, Krad had been sealed within The Black Wings, how had he managed to escape. The questions Daisuke would not have answered at that present time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Comes out of hiding is it safe?...I know I know...you all want to KILL ME...but just be patient, take a few breaths and read. I will be making a sequel to this! I don't know when I will post the first chapter though, I wanted to get a head starte in writing it but I got sick so I'm waaaay behind. So I may post itin a few days; I will write in the description that it is the sequel to this story. So again thank you all for your reviews and for reading, I will return shortly! batman theme


End file.
